Friday 8th March
by Cutebabe79
Summary: A take on how the 8th March episode spoilers for Chelly could turn out if Neighbours wasn't PG rated and could dedicate an entire episode to the pairing. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 - Chloe's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter One**

Chloe's POV

Chloe closed her eyes to relax as she curled up on the couch. The Brennan house was empty, a rare occurrence. Aaron and David had gone out for the evening to spend some time together. Mark...well Mark had disappeared a couple days ago. Mark's best friend, Sonya, had passed away on Tuesday afternoon after an incredibly short fight with cancer and by Wednesday morning before anyone had awoken in the household Mark had packed a bag and taken off to who knows where. He left a one sentence note to the family and his fiancé, Elly, that he needed time and not to worry about him.

_Classic Mark, not one with words or any understanding that we'd like to at least know where he is, _Chloe thought.

After a tough week Chloe was looking forward to ordering in some dinner for herself. She'd already poured herself a glass of wine and downed it. The second glass was half empty. The front door opened. Chloe exhaled.

_Ten whole minutes to myself in this house, I should've felt lucky to get that._

Chloe knew it was Elly without looking up at her, there's just something about the way her brother's fiancé quietly puts her keys back in her handbag, closes the front door behind her, locks it and takes her shoes off, placing them in the pile by the door.

_The guys all cause a ruckus with the simplest task of entering the house. _Chloe sat back on the couch, _Elly's not here for a quick visit to check if Mark's back if she's taken her shoes off. Just breathe and be casual about Mark been the inconsiderate moron that he is to leave her. Don't be desperate and tell Elly Mark's an idiot for the way he treats her._

"Hey Elly," Chloe greeted without looking at the brunette.

Elly moved to sit down on the couch next to her best friend, throwing her handbag at the single sofa seat, sighing when it missed and landed on the floor instead. Not bothering to pick it back up from where it lay, Elly plunked herself on the couch, "How did you know that was me?"

_'Cause I notice the small things, _Chloe thought to herself before finally looking at Elly and answering, "Aaron and David are out on a quiet date night spending some quality time together after everything that happened this week...and Mark is...not here."

Elly laid her arm along the top of the couch, "Have you heard from him? He won't answer my texts or calls. I just want to know where he is."

Chloe shifted on the couch so she was facing Elly, _Damn she's beautiful! How can Mark treat her like this? Focus Chloe Brennan, she's marrying your brother, _"You're not alone in that, we don't know where he is. I'm sure he's fine, he's just struggling but he'll be back. He has to be, he's got a wedding to attend next week and a beautiful bride walking down the aisle to marry him."

_Did you have to call her beautiful? Maybe she didn't notice._

Elly didn't mention it but Chloe was surprised to see Elly's lips move almost in a smile.

_A half smile, okay a quarter smile. As her best friend I should be trying to make her smile when she's so upset, this is perfectly normal...argh what is so normal about been in love with your brother's fiancé and this sharp pain in my heart when I know Elly shouldn't be treated like this by the person she loves?_

"I should've seen this coming; he's been distant for weeks. Mark's never been able to open up to me. He doesn't even care about key parts of our wedding. Seems that talking to Kate's gravestone has been the only thing that has got him to express himself. I've always been fifth priority for Mark, maybe sixth," Elly admitted quietly.

Chloe didn't need Elly to elaborate. Mark's first love was always Kate. Then there was Paige who he arrested on their wedding day instead of marrying her. Caitlyn, the baby he was going to raise with Steph who Sonya was surrogate for until she miscarried. Caitlyn and Steph came as a bundle even though his love for Steph wasn't as strong as the other women. Chloe thought it was a toss-up between herself, Aaron, Tyler, David and their mum or Sonya as Mark's next priorities.

_The Brennan family as a priority in Mark's life is one thing; Elly should never have to feel like she's living in the shadow of all the rest of these people in Mark's past. _Chloe grimaced; _I can't believe I just included Sonya in the word 'past'. It's not fair, she shouldn't be gone so young._

Elly broke the silence, "How are you doing? With the whole situation of Mel trying to burn down the garage and going on the run after you went to the police about her?"

_Why does she do that? Putting aside all the pain she's in over Mark to worry about me and what Mel has put me through. It would be easier if Elly just said "Told you so" then want me to open up to her about how betrayed I feel. Elly knew the whole time that Mel was bad news and was going to hurt me but I didn't listen to her. I was so focused on Mel's attention as I thought that would allow me to move on from my feelings for Elly that I didn't see what was right in front of me. Mel is still a ruthless bitch._

Before Chloe could answer, Elly's phone alerted her to a text message. Elly shifted from the couch, sat down in front of the couch on the floor and leaned over to her handbag to pull out her phone. Chloe exhaled as she looked away from the way Elly's dress clung to her. With Elly on the floor, Chloe lounged out on the couch, lifting and stretching her leg where Elly was just sitting. Chloe was brought out of her relaxation by Elly's voice.

"I can't marry you. The wedding can't go ahead next week. Mark," Elly stated in shock then shrieked, "A text message to break off our wedding! An effing text message? Not even an effing apology. Who the hell tells someone they can't marry them by text message?"

Chloe sat up, staring at the brunette seated below her.

_Calm. You need to calm her and stop Elly from panicking. Then go and whack Mark a good one the second he comes home. What the hell, bro? Distant and unemotional ass. You should've called her...no you should've come home and told her face to face that you are breaking off the wedding...they're not getting married...I don't have to stand off to the side of the altar and watch the woman I love marry my brother...Damn it focus Chloe! Now is not the time to see any positives in Elly's heartache._

Chloe placed a hand on Elly's shoulder, "I'm sure Mark doesn't mean it. Give him a few minutes and then call him. I'm positive Mark is not thinking right at this moment, he wants to marry you, he loves you. The second he hears your voice he is going to realise what a mistake that message was and that the only thing in the world he wants is you."

Elly threw her phone at the sofa seat, "I don't want to talk to him after that. Have the balls to tell me face to face he doesn't want to be with me. Break up with me in person and be here to cancel the wedding instead of leaving me to do it."

Chloe squeezed Elly's shoulder, "Mark never said that he doesn't want to be with you."

"Mark doesn't have to. For once he is not closing himself to me; he's making himself perfectly clear. He doesn't want to be with me," Elly responded desperately, "I should be glad Mark's finally being honest with me."

"Mark wants to be with you, he wants to marry you!" Chloe declared with enough positive exclamation to prove that she was not going to degrade her brother's treatment of the woman she loved, "How could he not?"

Elly turned around to face Chloe, as Chloe's hand still lingered on her shoulder, Elly looked up at her best friend, "Mark has never let me in, he's always shut me out, this wasn't a message that he wants to postpone the wedding. The wedding is off and we're over. I'm done letting him treat me this way."

Chloe dragged her thumb around in circles along Elly's shoulder, trying to comfort her without getting too close and making Elly think she could ever make a move on her in this situation. _In any situation! Elly doesn't have feelings for you. _"You don't mean that. You love Mark. He loves you. Give him a moment to deal with what he's just done. You'll be stronger from this by tomorrow I promise you."

_Wait, what is Elly doing? _Chloe stared as Elly reached her arms towards Chloe's shoulders, one hand resting on each shoulder. _Oh, she's going to reach up and hug me...as a friend...seeking comfort from me as her friend...except she hasn't hugged me. She can't, she doesn't want to confuse me, I know nothing will ever happen. _Chloe could see Elly was holding back her tears. _Anger turns into sadness._

"Why can't someone put me first?" Elly asked in the smallest voice that could barely be heard even in the empty house.

Chloe swallowed, '_Someone.' Not Mark. Not using the pronoun for a guy, just simply 'someone.' God, stop thinking for even a second she could ever be attracted to you. Think about her. Make her see that one day Mark will be able to do this for her. And if he doesn't...screw him, he doesn't deserve to be with an absolute princess like you. Elly you have no idea how much I would put you first if I...I would do anything in the world to make you smile. Make you happy. Make you feel safe and complete. Make you feel like the only person in the world-_

"You would, wouldn't you?" Elly whispered interrupting Chloe's racing thoughts.

_Fuck. Did I say all that out loud? Fuck I don't think I did. I'm sure I didn't...good God I didn't have to say it. Elly read my mind, every damn thought is written all over your face you idiot. She knows you better than you know yourself. Why are you so hopelessly in love with her? You don't stand a chance of ever getting to put her firs-_

Chloe's entire world spun on its axis and all thoughts left her mind as without warning Elly's lips were on hers.

Chloe's mind soon resumed racing - _What the hell! Is this really happening? It can't be...damn her lips are soft...I'm not imagining this am I?_

The kiss lasted two seconds but to Chloe it felt like an eternity. Elly pulled away. Chloe didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to see the look on Elly's face that told her she's seeking comfort from the wrong person and this will never happen again. Then Chloe realized Elly's breath was so close to her lips, she had pulled away but not completely, only millimetres.

Elly kissed Chloe a second time, this time a few seconds longer. It was gentle, soft, and chaste. Chloe braved opening her eyes this time when they parted. Chloe could see the confusion all over Elly's face. _She's going to freak any second now...be calm...allow her to freak and then work out how you're ever going to face Mark again because kissing his fiancé once is a problem, three times is a mess._

"I thought you wanted this," Elly whispered in confusion.

_Wait, what? How could she possibly think I don't want this...? I mean I don't because I do not want to hurt Mark and destroy my family but this is the one thing I've wanted for months now...wait why isn't she freaking out? She's still hovering so close to me, I can feel her breath on mine._

"I...I do...want this," Chloe stammered, then looking away. Elly slid her arms from Chloe's shoulders to hold her face gently, "But you don't. You're in pain and you're hurting and you're-"

_Fucking kissing me again! Why aren't you freaking out at me, Elly, like every damn time I remind you of my feelings for you? Why can't you see what this is doing to me? Why are you kissing me...again!?_

The two broke apart again, this time, Elly pressed her forehead against Chloe's, "I want this too, okay? I don't want to be with someone who won't put me first, who won't make me smile, make me feel safe and happy." _Jeepers maybe she can read my mind. Not the point, Chloe. _"You do all those things and I've been completely blind to it. You've been right in front of me the whole time."

Chloe held Elly's face in her hands, willing herself to resist believing her wildest dreams were coming true or that she could be the type of person who would implode her entire family by allowing herself to kiss Elly again. She didn't have to.

Elly kissed her again, this time deeper and with a little more desire.

_Four times! She's kissed me four effing times. I'm still ruining everything in my life by allowing this. Except her. Except my feelings for Elly. That's the one thing I'm not ruining by allowing her to kiss me._

Chloe sighed gently into the kiss as she felt Elly's tongue dance along her lips, seeking to deepen the kiss further. Chloe allowed her to. Soon they were fighting each other, not wanting to allow their kiss to weaken. Still fighting for control in their kiss, without a word, Elly shifted from her spot on the floor looking up at Chloe, and nestled herself back on the couch with her legs over Chloe's right leg, Chloe's left leg still hung to the side of the couch. Elly held onto Chloe tightly finally allowing the blonde control over their passionate kiss.

Chloe smiled as they broke apart as she realised _I can't feel terrible anymore over this. The girl I love may actually have feelings for me._

They held each other close, delicately kissing for what felt like hours.

Chloe was disappointed when Elly broke away from her again at the sound of another text to Elly's mobile.

_I should've known this wouldn't last. It'll be Mark apologizing and the wedding will be back on and Elly will forget the last hour ever happened. _Elly ignored the phone. Instead she stood up and reached for Chloe's hand.

_And here's where she'll break my heart. Any second now... _Chloe took Elly's hand and to her complete surprise Elly didn't stand in front of her and break her heart into a million pieces.

Elly led Chloe away from the lounge room to Chloe's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Elly's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Two**

Elly's POV

Elly walked up to the Brennan house feeling very much alone. The house was silent. Elly couldn't recall it ever been this quiet. She wanted to go home and curl up in bed alone to forget what she was feeling over Mark up and disappearing. But she wasn't going to allow him from hurting her like this by shutting her out yet again. She needed to find out if his siblings knew his whereabouts yet and it was just her he was ignoring. Elly pulled out her house key.

_I wonder if this place is ever going to feel like home. Maybe I should've moved in here once Mark and I became engaged. But I put it off, not that Mark ever officially asked me to move in. I guess he just assumes it doesn't matter and that living between his place and Susan and Karl's before the wedding is normal for us as a couple. I wonder what it's going to be like to live here with my husband...and his sister Chloe, my best friend, who's in love with me...or was...she fell back in love with Mel until Mel betrayed her last week. Maybe living here with Chloe no longer has the fear of Mark finding out about Chloe kissing me before Christmas and me hiding it from him if she doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I don't know how I feel about that._

Elly opened the front door, glad to see that Chloe was there and curled up on the couch.

_Chloe looks like she needs as much comfort as I do. I should hang around with her and make sure she's doing okay after Mel ran off._

Elly put her keys in her handbag, closed the door behind her, locked it and then took her shoes off, kicking them to the pile of other shoes in the entrance.

Chloe greeted her without looking up to see it was her, "Hey Elly."

_How does she do that? Know that it's me. Does she know me that well that I can walk in the house and she knows it's me without looking at me?_

Elly threw her handbag at the single sofa seat, rolling her eyes as it bounced off and landed on the floor instead. Elly sat down on the couch next to Chloe, "How did you know that was me?"

Chloe waited a few seconds before answering, "Aaron and David are out on a quiet date night spending some quality time together after everything that happened this week...and Mark is...not here."

Deciding not to be coy as to why she'd come over, Elly laid her arm along the top of the couch, "Have you heard from him? He won't answer my texts or calls. I just want to know where he is."

Elly watched as Chloe shifted on the couch so she was facing Elly, and responded_, _"You're not alone in that, we don't know where he is. I'm sure he's fine, he's just struggling but he'll be back. He has to be, he's got a wedding to attend next week and a beautiful bride walking down the aisle to marry him."

_She called me beautiful...what else did she say...my mind is still stuck on...'beautiful.' _The smallest of smiles creeps across Elly's face. _I can't help it. What is this that one word from Chloe makes me forget why I'm here just for a moment? But I do remember. Mark. Shutting me out of his life again. I'm marrying him in less than a week._

Elly knew she couldn't be like Mark, that she could open up and no matter how much she had struggled to come to terms with Chloe's feelings for her, Chloe was always there for her as a supportive friend, "I should've seen this coming, he's been distant for weeks. Mark's never been able to open up to me. He doesn't even care about key parts of our wedding. Seems that talking to Kate's gravestone has been the only thing that has got him to express himself. I've always been fifth priority for Mark, maybe sixth."

_I'm marrying a guy who puts me sixth in the priorities list. Who does that? Mark has a past, we all do, and he can't change how much he felt for the other women that were in his life before me. But he can find a way to move past it and put me first...or second after his siblings and mum...right? I don't want to think about the possibility I could possibly be making a mistake by dedicating my life to a man that can't make me a priority._

_Argh I can't believe that I even want to consider it but Mel made Chloe her priority. I mean yes she was a ruthless bitch who nearly killed my sister and broke Chloe's heart but when you break it down...she loved Chloe enough to do anything to stay in her life. A job here working for Paul and the security of been able to financially support herself to move interstate on just a single chance that Chloe could forgive her and possibly love her again. I'm glad she's gone. She was crazy, yes. But everything she did was to make things right with Chloe and make her the priority in her life once she had set herself up here. Why can't anyone make me a priority in their life like that? Did I seriously just compare the priorities of an incompetent arsonist to what I want to feel from someone?_

Elly broke the silence, "How are you doing? With the whole situation of Mel trying to burn down the garage and going on the run after you went to the police about her?"

Elly watched as Chloe thought about the situation Mel had caused.

_I shouldn't have brought it up. She's still hurting. She really did fall back in love with her...why does that make me feel terrible in the pit of my stomach that Chloe was in love with someone who isn't me? Aaron was wrong; this isn't jealously, its concern for my friend...right?_

Before Chloe could answer, Elly's phone alerted her to a text message. Elly shifted from the couch, sat down in front of the couch on the floor and leaned over to her handbag to pull out her phone. She could sense Chloe relax out on the couch without her sitting in such close proximity. _Great, now I won't have to see that pain all over Chloe's face until I go back to her... _Elly reads the message and sits in stunned silence, all thoughts of Mel have disappeared as her world broke apart.

_Mark what have you done?!_

"I can't marry you. The wedding can't go ahead next week. Mark," Elly stated in shock then shrieked, "A text message to break off our wedding! An effing text message? Not even an effing apology. Who the hell tells someone they can't marry them by text message?"

Elly could feel Chloe sit up and the way the blonde starred down at her in almost as much shock as she was in.

_I'm panicking. How could Mark do this to me? Does he even care about me to realise how callous and unemotional this is? A text message to end our wedding! I know he's in pain and I should be supporting him in his grief but how am I expected to when I don't even know where he is or what he is thinking besides the fact that our wedding is off?_

Elly feels the comfort of Chloe's hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder. Chloe's words give Elly support but can't allay her fears, "I'm sure Mark doesn't mean it. Give him a few minutes and then call him. I'm positive Mark is not thinking right at this moment, he wants to marry you, he loves you. The second he hears your voice he is going to realise what a mistake that message was and that the only thing in the world he wants is you."

Despite Chloe's calming nature, Elly felt anger inside her.

_I'll never be the only thing in the world he wants, it's all I've ever wanted and it's too much for him to handle. Why can't the person I love do that for me?_

Elly threw her phone at the sofa seat, "I don't want to talk to him after that. Have the balls to tell me face to face he doesn't want to be with me. Break up with me in person and be here to cancel the wedding instead of leaving me to do it."

Chloe squeezed Elly's shoulder, "Mark never said that he doesn't want to be with you."

_Chloe's hand is so warm. She's so comforting when she's in so much pain herself. Why can't Mark be warm and comforting? Oh because he doesn't want me, that's why!_

"Mark doesn't have to. For once he is not closing himself to me; he's making himself perfectly clear. He doesn't want to be with me," Elly responded desperately, "I should be glad Mark's finally being honest with me."

"Mark wants to be with you, he wants to marry you!" Chloe declared. Elly felt how much Chloe meant every word that she said.

_Chloe's not berating Mark for doing this, she's not out to underplay Mark by twisting this situation to make me despise him, she has complete confidence that Mark and I will get married, she's not sitting here reminding me how she may still have feelings for me or that she sees me in a way I'm starting to feel that Mark never will._

"How could he not?" Elly heard Chloe whisper. _Until now..._

Elly turned around to face Chloe, as Chloe's hand still lingered on her shoulder, Elly looked up at her best friend, "Mark has never let me in, he's always shut me out, this wasn't a message that he wants to postpone the wedding. The wedding is off and we're over. I'm done letting him treat me this way."

_I deserve better than how Mark treats me. I need someone who I connect with completely and who will always be honest with me, always keep me safe. When did I stop using the pronoun for a guy when thinking about what I want in a partner?_

Elly became aware that Chloe has started dragging her thumb around in circles along her shoulder.

_Chloe is completely supportive and comforting me as I deal with the prospect my relationship with Mark is over. But I can see she wishes she could do more. She doesn't want to confuse me...any more than I'm already starting to feel. She doesn't see any kind of future of actually been with me and she has put Mark ahead of everything she feels for me for months now._

Chloe insists,"You don't mean that. You love Mark. He loves you. Give him a moment to deal with what he's just done. You'll be stronger from this by tomorrow I promise you."

_I don't think I do love Mark anymore. Is that even possible? That one text message, 12 words, could completely change my feelings about him? Mark doesn't make me feel strong. He's not supportive, he berates me and likes to challenge me when I speak my mind, he's OCD in some serious ways that annoy me, and he never puts me first._

_The way he holds me in his arms, I'm starting to see that there's something missing between Mark and me. He doesn't make me feel the way Chloe is making me feel right now and all she's doing is holding my shoulder. I wonder what it would feel like to have her hold me in her arms. Not a hug, more than that. To hold me like I'm the most special person in the world to her. I crave the desire to reach out. I can't resist. I need to know how it would feel to hold her too._

Elly watched silently as Chloe stared as she reached her arms towards Chloe's shoulders, one hand resting on each shoulder.

_I'm holding back tears. This doesn't feel like anywhere near what I feel when Mark holds me. This feels like it should when the person holding you loves you completely. _

"Why can't someone put me first?" Elly asked in the smallest voice that could barely be heard even in the empty house.

Elly watched Chloe quietly, saw her react, the way her face softened, her eyes full of confusion.

_Tell me you could be that person for me, Chloe. I know this is messy. I know you don't want to hurt Mark, I don't either. I know if you tell me what I want to hear than everything will change. Oh hell I've never given you a chance to think for one second this thing between us was anything but one sided. _

_You've put yourself on the line for me, told me how you've felt about me, reminded me that you need space to get over me but I wouldn't let you. It's taken me this long to come to terms with the fact that all the things I truly deep down need from a partner could possibly be from you and not your brother._

_Chloe I feel it now, I'm not ready to say it out loud or even begin to comprehend what has changed this evening but I'm looking into your eyes and seeing with absolute clarity that you would put me first. You would do anything in the world to make me smile. Make me happy. Make me feel safe and complete. Make me feel like the only person in the world-_

"You would, wouldn't you?" Elly whispered before her brain could stop her.

_Fuck. I said that out loud! I'm pushing Chloe to admit to me what we both know is the truth. She would do all these things for me and more if I gave her the chance. Except the one thing I can't believe I'm admitting to myself now - Chloe won't make a move on me._

_I've rejected you so many times these past four months. I've denied any feelings of jealously. I've hurt you so badly by forcing you to stay here for the wedding, to be my bridesmaid, to watch me promise my future to Mark. I didn't support your reunion with Mel. I didn't want to see you in her arms. I didn't want to acknowledge that the person I've waited my life for could be you. _

_And if I want to acknowledge it and make you see that I feel this thing between us too then I need to be strong enough to be the one to...shut up and take action._

Elly's entire world spun on its axis and all thoughts left her mind as without warning her lips were on Chloe's.

One thought did immediately come to Elly's mind - _Wow!_

The kiss lasted two seconds but to Elly it felt like an eternity. Elly pulled away. Elly didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to see the look on Chloe's face, didn't want Chloe to think that she was seeking comfort from her to use her and didn't want Chloe to believe for a second that this will never happen again.

Elly kissed Chloe a second time, this time a few seconds longer. It was gentle, soft, and chaste. Elly braved opening her eyes this time when they parted. Elly could see the confusion all over Chloe's face.

_She never thought this would ever happen. No matter how strong her feelings are for me, she never once believed I could return those feelings for her. She's too afraid to believe this is really happening. She's afraid to open herself up to me. She's afraid to tell me she does still love me. She's afraid to make any further move that tells me she wants me. Us._

"I thought you wanted this," Elly whispered in confusion.

_Please Chlo, I've made an absolute mess of everything and destroyed you but I realize that now and I made the first two moves here. I need you to make the next one. _

"I...I do...want this," Chloe stammered. Elly looked concerned when Chloe looked away. Elly slid her arms from Chloe's shoulders to hold her face gently, allowing Chloe to continue, "But you don't. You're in pain and you're hurting and you're-"

_Fucking kissing her again! After everything I guess I really do need to make the third move on you tonight to make you see that I am not going to freak out on you, Chloe, like every damn time I have when you reminded me of your feelings for me? Why can't you see what this is doing to me? That I am here kissing you...again!_

The two broke apart again, this time, Elly pressed her forehead against Chloe's, finally accepting that Chloe needed to hear her say it, "I want this too, okay? I don't want to be with someone who won't put me first, who won't make me smile, make me feel safe and happy. You do all those things and I've been completely blind to it. You've been right in front of me the whole time."

Elly gazed deeply into Chloe's eyes as Chloe held Elly's face in her hands, willing Chloe to believe her wildest dreams were coming true or that she could be the type of person who would implode Chloe's entire family if she allowed herself to kiss Elly again.

Elly kissed her again, this time deeper and with a little more desire.

_Four times! I've kissed her four times. I'm still ruining everything in my life by allowing this. Except her. Except my feelings for Chloe. That's the one thing I'm not ruining by kissing her._

_And I said it. I mean I said it to myself and not out loud but I've admitted it to myself now._

_I have feelings for Chloe. And that feels okay. I am okay with this._

Elly's sudden braveness at admitting her feelings to herself made her tongue dance along Chloe's lips, seeking to deepen the kiss further. Chloe allowed her to. Soon they were fighting each other, not wanting to allow their kiss to weaken. Still fighting for control in their kiss, without a word, Elly shifted from her spot on the floor looking up at Chloe, and nestled herself back on the couch with her legs over Chloe's right leg, Chloe's left leg still hung to the side of the couch.

Elly held onto Chloe tightly finally allowing the blonde control over their passionate kiss.

Elly smiled as they broke apart as she realised _I can't feel terrible anymore over this. There is this girl who I actually have feelings for and I'm no longer hiding from this._

They held each other close, delicately kissing for what felt like hours.

Elly was disappointed when she forced herself to break away from Chloe again at the sound of another text to her mobile. _I should've known this wouldn't last. It'll be Mark apologizing and the wedding will be back on and Chloe will forget the last hour ever happened._

Elly ignored the phone. Instead she stood up and reached for Chloe's hand. _She still believes I'm going to break her heart. Prove her wrong... _Chloe took Elly's hand and to her complete surprise Elly didn't stand in front of her and break her heart into a million pieces.

Elly led Chloe away from the lounge room to Chloe's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chloe's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Three**

Chloe's POV

If Chloe didn't think Elly could possibly surprise her even more she was wrong. The moment Elly led Chloe into the bedroom; she closed the door behind them and pushed her body against Chloe's kissing her fiercely. Chloe didn't know how to react but soon she was clung to Elly allowing her to kiss her with the desperation she pleased. Elly taking full control of the situation and pushing her body against Chloe's while her tongue controlled Chloe's mouth.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, taking their time, Chloe afraid of pushing Elly too quickly to do anything else.

Chloe finally struck up the nerve to gently nudge Elly away from the door over to her bed. _Christ it's always the quiet ones, _Chloe thought as Elly twisted herself so Chloe was the one sitting on the edge of the bed and Elly was hovering above her, pulling Chloe's lips back to hers.

_Let her control this, let her set the pace and let her decide what happens tonight. God knows I'm past the point of been able to resist this. I'm gonna hurt Mark to the point he won't forgive me. Elly's worth all the pain tonight will cause right?_

Elly straddled Chloe on the bed, holding the younger girl against her, kissing her deeply.

Chloe broke the kiss, finally deciding she needed some control after all, and traced kisses along Elly's neck and shoulders. She dared glances at Elly's face, stunned to witness Elly smiling and moving into the kisses Chloe was giving her body.

Elly moaned softly. Chloe wasn't sure if she'd imagined it and continued kissing along Elly's collarbone until she heard the sound again. Chloe glowed at the sound but didn't say a word. Preferring to stay silent, too afraid that any words out of their mouths would lead to Elly realizing she shouldn't be with her and freaking out over their heavy make out session.

"I want you Chloe," Elly moaned as she gently tugged Chloe back to her lips.

_Those are not the words of a woman who is freaking out?_

"Okay," Chloe whispered simply.

Deep in her heart she wanted more out of Elly, she wanted the brunette to tell her that she was jealous of Mel, that Elly had wanted her to have been inviting her to Valentines', that Elly had interrupted her and Mel on the couch on purpose to stop them from getting back together. So many things that Chloe wanted to hear from Elly before anything further happened between them. But she could see that Elly wasn't ready to verbalize anything that she was feeling right at this moment. Those four words will do for now.

Chloe suddenly realised she didn't want to put any pressure on Elly, "We can just stay here like this. We can fall asleep in each other's' arms. You don't have to stay here tonight; you can go home if you feel that's more comfortable. We don't have to do anything you're not ready t-."

Chloe gulped as Elly released her arms from around her. Elly reached her hands behind her neck and started tugging at the string holding her dress on. Chloe stared wide-eyed, "You can take your dress off in front of me...valid option."

Chloe did not know how to react as Elly pulled back from her, letting her dress fall down and kicking it to the side.

_How did I become the shy one? Elly has been in complete control of this evening. Every time I ever imagined this happening involved me showing her the ropes as she's never been with another woman before...never cheated before either...don't think about that. Think about the most amazing woman in front of you. Her body is...I've seen her in a bikini many times before. Why is it so different looking at her in her bra and panties? Wow I'm so turned on._

Elly pulled Chloe to her feet, "I want to be with you tonight."

Chloe didn't need any encouragement to remove her own dress but Elly placed delicate kisses against Chloe's lips until they were standing there without the dresses hugging their bodies. They wrapped their arms around each other, clinging to one another as Chloe shuffled them back towards the bed, this time she moved herself under the covers, smiling as she felt Elly joining her. Chloe immediately felt hot and dragged the doona from her bed to the floor, settling down under the single bed sheet.

Before she could check if Elly wouldn't be too cold for the night, Chloe felt Elly's arms wrap around her body and lean over her into a passionate kiss.

_Again she's in control. I wonder if she prefers to be the big spoon. I can't imagine her liking been spooned by Mark. He'd never let her spoon him and keep him safe. Don't think about Mark. Think of nothing but this Goddess in your bed who's doing an amazing job of making you feel like she doesn't need you to lead her to our destination. How can she know everything that I need to feel safe in her arms?_

Chloe moaned into Elly's embrace as their bodies entangled, Elly leaning over Chloe and cupping her face gently. The warmth of their bodies against each other was almost too much to handle. _Less clothes might help, _Chloe thought, before groaning at the feeling of Elly's hands on her middle back. _I swear she is reading my mind._

Elly's fingers tugged at the clasp of Chloe's bra. Chloe watched her blush as she struggled to undo it but leaned up kissing Elly's neck rather than assist in her quest hoping Elly wouldn't feel embarrassed. The second Chloe felt the clasp release; it was like she could sense Elly grinning at the accomplishment.

Deciding it would be worth teasing her Chloe immediately reached behind Elly's back and released her bra single handed. Elly smirked at Chloe, her voice airing her affection, "Smooth move, Brennan."

Chloe breathed heavily, it was the first time she had really felt that Elly had relaxed and was herself since she got that text message. The two women pulled apart in order to throw their bras away from their bodies and onto the floor. The bed sheet still covered their bodies but Chloe could see Elly hesitate instead of settling back against her.

Chloe reached out and grazed her hand against Elly's cheek, hoping this wouldn't be the moment that Elly decided she didn't want this to go any further. That she could make Elly see that all she wants to do in the world is to put her first. She didn't want Elly to be afraid of being with her, she wanted her to reach out and bring their bodies together.

_That's not what I had in mind!_ Chloe almost jolted as Elly did reach out placing her hands on Chloe's hips and immediately sliding Chloe's panties down her body._ It is what I want but damn Elly is not one to let me take the lead and show her some moves._

Before Chloe could take her own hands away from Elly's face, Elly had already removed her own panties._ Damn! This girl! She's driving me crazy and I haven't even touched her body. As much as I want her I need her to make the next move. I need her to place her hands on me first and take this at her pace._

_Son of a bitch!_ Chloe all but leaped into Elly's arms, landing on her and pressing their naked bodies against one another. They both moaned in response but Chloe nestled her face into Elly's neck trying to stop the sound she was making. They soon feel silent and instead listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Someone had come home.

_What if it's Mark? _Chloe panicked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elly's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Four**

Elly's POV

Elly stunned both of them by leading Chloe to the blonde's bedroom then even more so when she closed the door behind them and pushed her body against Chloe's kissing her fiercely. Elly didn't know how to halt what she was doing; she had never been this fierce with someone before. Elly clung to Chloe. The feeling of been allowed to kiss Chloe with the desperation she pleased coursed through Elly and encouraged her to ignore her fears and take full control of the situation. Pushing her body against Chloe's Elly let her tongue control Chloe's mouth.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, taking their time, Elly afraid of pushing Chloe too quickly for fear that Chloe would think she's only using her to get over Mark.

Elly didn't hesitate when Chloe finally struck up the nerve to gently nudge Elly away from the door over to her bed. _I need to show her I still want to be in control _Elly thought as Elly twisted herself so Chloe was the one sitting on the edge of the bed and Elly was hovering above her, pulling Chloe's lips back to hers.

_I'm setting the pace and deciding what happens tonight. God knows I'm past the point of been able to resist this. I'm gonna hurt Mark to the point he won't forgive me. Chloe's worth all the pain tonight will cause right?_

Elly straddled Chloe on the bed, holding the younger girl against her, kissing her deeply.

Chloe broke the kiss and traced kisses along Elly's neck and shoulders. Elly smiled at the feeling that giving up some control to Chloe was for the best and moved into the kisses Chloe was giving her body.

Elly moaned softly. Elly wasn't sure if she'd imagined it and felt Chloe continuing to kiss along her collarbone until she made the sound again. Elly dared a look at Chloe to see her glowing at the sound but didn't say a word. Preferring to stay silent, too afraid that any words out of their mouths would lead to Chloe thinking she didn't want to be with her and that she would freak out over their heavy make out session.

The silence immediately broke when Elly moaned, "I want you Chloe," as she gently tugged Chloe back to her lips.

_Those are not the words of a woman who is freaking out?_

"Okay," Chloe whispered simply.

Deep in her heart Elly wanted to say more to Chloe, she wanted to tell the blonde that she was jealous of Mel, that she had wanted Chloe to have been inviting her to Valentines', that she had interrupted Chloe and Mel on the couch on purpose to stop them from getting back together. So many things that Elly wanted to say to Chloe before anything further happened between them. But Elly just wasn't ready to verbalize anything that she was feeling right at this moment. Those four words will do for now.

Elly listened intently as Chloe made her see that she wasn't going to place any pressure on her that night, "We can just stay here like this. We can fall asleep in each other's' arms. You don't have to stay here tonight; you can go home if you feel that's more comfortable. We don't have to do anything you're not ready t-."

At the thought that it was up to her to make her own intentions clear as to what she wanted to happen that night, Elly released her arms from around Chloe and started tugging at the string holding her dress on, smiling as Chloe reacted to her action by stating to Elly, "You can take your dress off in front of me...valid option."

Elly did not know how to react as she pulled back from Chloe, letting her dress fall down and kicking it to the side.

_How did I become the brave one? I have been in complete control of this evening. I never imagined this happening but now that it is I can't believe that I'm holding her back from showing me the ropes as I've never been with another woman before...never cheated before either...don't think about that. Think about the most amazing woman in front of you. Chloe's looking at me like she's never seen this before. My body...she's seen me in a bikini many times before. Why is it so different the way she is looking at me in my bra and panties? Wow I'm so turned on._

Elly pulled Chloe to her feet, "I want to be with you tonight."

Elly didn't provide Chloe any encouragement to remove her own dress as Elly placed delicate kisses against Chloe's lips until they were standing there without the dresses hugging their bodies. They wrapped their arms around each other, clinging to one another as Chloe shuffled them back towards the bed, this time she moved herself under the covers, Elly smiling as she joined her. Elly felt hot and was glad when Chloe immediately dragged the doona from her bed to the floor then settled down under the single bed sheet.

Not wanting to assure Chloe that she wouldn't be too cold for the night, Elly wrapped her arms around Chloe's body and leaned over her into a passionate kiss.

_Again I'm in control. I always wanted to show a little more control when it came to been with a partner. I can't imagine Mark liking the control taken away from him. He'd never let me take control over my needs before his. Don't think about Mark. Think of nothing but this Goddess in her bed who's doing an amazing job of making me feel like I don't need her to lead me to our destination. How can she know everything that I need to feel safe in her arms?_

Chloe moaned into Elly's embrace as their bodies entangled, Elly leaning over Chloe and cupping her face gently. The warmth of their bodies against each other was almost too much to handle. _Less clothes might help, _Elly thought, before hearing Chloe groan at the feeling of Elly's hands on her middle back. _I bet that's exactly what Chloe was thinking._

Elly's fingers tugged at the clasp of Chloe's bra. Elly blushed as she struggled to undo it but remained calm as Chloe leaned up kissing Elly's neck rather than assist in her quest allowing Elly not to feel embarrassed as she would have if Chloe had taken over and released it for her. The second Elly felt the clasp release; she grinned at the accomplishment.

Elly's accomplishment was short lived as Chloe immediately reached behind Elly's back and released her bra single handed. Elly smirked at Chloe, her voice airing her affection, "Smooth move, Brennan."

Elly breathed lightly, it was the first time she had really felt that she had relaxed and was herself since she got that text message. The two women pulled apart in order to throw their bras away from their bodies and onto the floor. The bed sheet still covered their bodies but Elly found herself hesitating instead of settling back against Chloe.

Chloe reached out and grazed her hand against Elly's cheek, calming Elly to realise this wouldn't be the moment that she decided she didn't want this to go any further. That she could allow Chloe to be capable of showing her that all she wants to do in the world is to put Elly first. Elly didn't want Chloe to be afraid of being with her, she watched as Chloe reached out to bring their bodies together.

_Oh wow! _Elly thought as she had an idea to show Chloe how ready she was to be with her. Chloe almost jolted as Elly reached out placing her hands on Chloe's hips and immediately sliding Chloe's panties down her body. _Damn this feels so sexy to surprise her with that move! I am not one to let her take the lead and show me some moves. I've got my own moves._

Before Chloe could take her own hands away from Elly's face, Elly had already removed her own panties._ Damn! This girl! I'm driving her crazy and I haven't even touched her body. As much as she wants me to make the next move, I need her to place her hands on me first and take this at my pace._

_Holy mother of God!_ Elly nearly shrieked as she caught Chloe as she leapt into Elly's arms, landing on her and pressing their naked bodies against one another. They both moaned in response but Chloe nestled her face into Elly's neck trying to stop the sound she was making. They soon feel silent and instead listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Someone had come home.

_What if it's Mark? _Elly panicked.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chloe's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Five**

Chloe's POV

Chloe's head was spinning as she could hear someone moving about the house. Elly remained silently clinging to her as they lay together in Chloe's bed.

_Aaron and David must be home, damn I've been with Elly longer than I thought. Please don't be Mark, please do not be Mark. Aaron and David won't think to come say goodnight to me, they won't walk into my room without knocking and finding me in my bed...naked...lying on top of Elly. Please don't let this be the moment my life implodes._

_I could really die of happiness right now the way it feels to have Elly's body pressed against mine but I'd really like to enjoy this for a little while longer. Please let it be Aaron and David. Please let them be tired and go straight to bed. Please don't interrupt us and blow up at me for been the most selfish sister on the planet. Just don't be Mark._

_What if it is Mark? What if he immediately realised he was a dick messaging Elly and he came home to find her? She's not at her home; she's here with me...naked in my bed with me on top of her...also naked. Mark will spot Elly's handbag in the lounge room, he'll know she's here and he'll look for her everywhere. Even if we managed to disentangle and put our dresses back on, we can't explain this. He'll know._

_Or what if it is Aaron and David and Elly's phone starts ringing off the hook because Mark keeps trying to get in touch to fix things, they'll know she's here. They'll..._

_Oh thank goodness it is Aaron and David. I hear them talking to each other walking down the hallway to their room. The door shuts. We haven't been caught...yet!_

_They could still hear Elly and I if we...it's like everyone is reading my mind tonight._

Chloe hears the TV in Aaron and David's room turn on drowning out their respective romantic evenings from each other.

_That was too close. I was terrified I'd never be with Elly._

"Breathe," Elly whispered as she kissed Chloe lightly, "You look terrified."

Chloe's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even registered that her eyes had been closed and she'd been holding her breath since she heard her brother and his husband in the house.

"I am," Chloe admitted, "I thought..." before trailing off on the thought of reminding Elly what they were doing to Mark, "I'm terrified you don't want me...so I thought leaping into your arms would release the pressure between us even though I know whatever happens tonight is completely your choice. I shouldn't have forced myself on top of you."

Elly smiled, before stammering, "I want you...on top...I mean this feels...safe being in your arms like this."

"I feel safe too," Chloe confessed, leaning up and kissing Elly lightly. Elly pulled Chloe closer to her deepening the kiss, they moaned against each other. Elly reached out and rested her hands around Chloe's middle back.

For the first time Chloe acknowledged just how amazing Elly felt against her, their legs were entangled, their hips couldn't be pried apart, their breasts firmly against each other's, their nipples hard and grazing each other's in some form of torture.

Chloe reached out and cupped Elly's left breast in her hand. Elly's body responded by rising to Chloe's hand before falling back against the bed. Their kisses continued as Chloe stroked Elly's nipple enjoying the sensation and reactions Elly was giving her. Chloe let their kisses fall away, ducking her head down and capturing the nipple in her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it. Elly moaned deeply but kept her grip around Chloe's back as she allowed the younger woman to kiss her breasts and squeeze them with her fingertips. Chloe was so pleased by the sounds emanating from Elly but she soon realised Elly hadn't allowed herself to touch her despite their bodies been entangled with one another's.

_Elly was in control of everything and then it got to the point of no return and...What if she doesn't want me that way?_

Chloe tried to ignore the doubts in her mind as she continued teasing, kissing, and nipping at Elly's breasts and nipples.

_Elly hasn't stopped this; she's in all kinds of pleasure. Is that all she wants from me tonight...me to pleasure her? She might not be ready to take things to that level and explore her attraction for me. After all these months I have zero doubts right now that Elly is attracted to me...could she still be afraid to come to terms with it and act on it?_

Deciding to ask rather than hide behind her thoughts, Chloe bought herself back to Elly's level, "Do you want to-?"

"Keep doing what you're doing, Chloe," Elly interrupted with encouragement, "Don't stop."

Chloe nodded gently before resuming torturing Elly's breasts to the point that Chloe was sure no one ever had before. Chloe's fingers and tongue kept at Elly's breasts for a while longer. Elly's moans were softer, Chloe assumed with the knowledge they weren't the only two in the house any more.

_On the one hand, I still have this lingering feeling that if we sleep together tonight this is all going to be one sided and Elly won't pursue her attraction for me. On the other hand, there is no denying her consent for this. Elly doesn't want me to stop. I just wish I could be clearer in understanding if the only thing she wants from me tonight is for me to pleasure her. _

_I have to ask her again, I just need an expectation from her as to what she is ready for tonight. I'll respect it either way. I hope I don't make Elly think that she needs to do something she'd not ready for then she might react like this is all too hard._

Chloe whispered gently against Elly's ear, "Elly, I was wondering if maybe you would-"

Chloe felt herself been cut off again by Elly, as the brunette again misread her intentions, but still couldn't hide her glow at Elly's response, "I'm ready. I need you to..."

Putting aside her desire to know whether Elly wanted to reciprocate Chloe's gentle touches to her body, as the desire for Elly to allow her to pleasure the brunette's body was more than enough to satisfy Chloe. Chloe willed Elly to articulate exactly what she was asking her to do.

Hoping she knew the answer without Elly needing to say the words, Chloe gently rolled on top of Elly, releasing her right hand from been under Elly's side. Elly groaned at the momentary loss of Chloe's hips against hers. Elly's fingers continued circling around Chloe's lower back.

Chloe gazed deeply into Elly's eyes, as Elly repeated, "I'm ready." Chloe licked her lips as she found her gaze move down the length of Elly's body. She felt Elly's left hand leave her back but then felt it curl around Chloe's right hand. Elly bought their hands to her lips, kissing the tips of Chloe's fingers before she helped Chloe guide her hand down the length of her body with Chloe resting it in between Elly's thighs. Elly's breathing spluttered.

Chloe bought their lips together, dancing their tongues together as her fingers traced Elly's thighs delicately. Feeling the wetness between Elly's legs and unable to hold back any longer, she slipped her index finger inside Elly.

Elly reacted immediately, her moan nearly breaking their kiss, her hips lifted off the bed, propelling Chloe's hips and hand with her movements. As their hips came to rest back on the bed, Chloe began gently stroking her finger in and out of Elly. Elly broke their kiss before burying her lips against Chloe's neck, continuing to moan in pleasure but desperate to muffle the sounds she was making for fear of being caught.

Their bodies danced in a rhythm together as Chloe added a second finger inside Elly and set about finding Elly's clit to bring the woman to the ultimate feeling of pleasure. It didn't take very long to find and she rubbed it gently causing Elly to convulse in pleasure and Elly's body telling her to keep going.

Chloe didn't ignore the encouragement, eagerly needing to bring the woman she loved to orgasm. Feeling Elly's lips seemingly permanently attached to her neck, her groans of intensifying pleasure muffled, Chloe changed tactics as she slowed things down by stroking her fingers in and out of Elly at a slower pace, feeling the need to make Elly's pleasure last as long as possible.

Chloe was genuinely surprised when Elly's disappointment at the slower pace was obvious, Elly's hips bucking every time Chloe's fingers left her centre, in desperate need for more contact, her hands gripping Chloe's lower back tighter, and her moans shifting to frustration.

Giving in quickly, Chloe shifted back to the original pace and within minutes Elly's body was trembling as her orgasm coursed through her. The feeling it gave Chloe as she held Elly gently as she let Elly react to the sensations was like nothing she had ever felt before.

_Making love to the person you love completely is the most incredible feeling in the world._

Chloe felt Elly's lips lift from her neck and shift back so they were staring into one another's eyes. Chloe slipped her fingers out of Elly, wiping the wetness off them on the bed sheets. Though she considered tasting Elly's juices from them, she wondered if Elly would be put off by that sight.

Chloe's curiousness to learn what Elly tasted like prompted her to make her next moves before Elly could seemingly recover from her orgasm. Chloe kissed Elly gently, then began shifting her body down Elly's, trailing kisses all along her body as she went. When she reached Elly's belly button she noticed Elly had bought her right leg up bending it at the knee. Chloe reached out for it, holding her hand under the thigh, gently massaging the skin as she bought herself down and nestled herself in between Elly's legs.

Chloe began kissing Elly's thigh and was encouraged as the brunette bucked her hips and reached her hand down to guide Chloe's mouth between her legs. Chloe kissed her gently, just the hint of Elly's wetness on her lips drove her crazy for more. Elly's hand entangled in Chloe's hair as the brunette caressed her. Chloe dove her tongue into Elly, slipping it in and out as she softly explored her, licking the juices that were flowing from her.

Chloe felt Elly's entire body constrict at the sensation, her moans of pleasure increasing in volume without being able to stop them. Chloe felt assured that it still wasn't loud enough for them to be heard from another room.

Chloe's tongue worked its way to Elly's clit, taking it in her lips she licked it feverishly, desperate to bring Elly back to orgasm. It only took a couple minutes and Chloe continued to hold Elly's stretched out leg and hips as the orgasm ripped through her. Kissing her one more time, Chloe removed her tongue from between Elly's legs and licked her lips from the wetness as she once more settled back next to Elly, hovering over her gently.

Elly reached up bringing their lips together, Chloe sensing a surprising need from Elly when the kiss deepened and Elly tasted her own wetness on Chloe. Their kiss eventually broke, leaving Chloe to stare in wonder at the beautiful woman she'd just made love to.

"I love you," Chloe confessed.

Elly's eyes darted away from Chloe's immediately, but she soon glanced back hesitantly and bought her lips to Chloe's, kissing her softly, ignoring Chloe's confession.

'_I love you'…seriously? You think now is the best time to drop the 'I love you' bomb on Elly again? You really are an idiot sometimes. Elly may never love you back. Tonight doesn't change that._

Deciding to pretend she hadn't just put Elly on the spot to confess how she now felt about Chloe, the blonde kissed Elly once more and then rolled over to her side. Chloe was pleased when Elly reached back out for her, wrapping her arms around her waist and spooning her but Chloe was too scared to look back at Elly. Chloe hoped she could fall asleep in Elly's arms; she didn't need to know tonight how Elly was reacting to their passionate encounter. That could wait until the next morning when Chloe knew they would have to deal with the fallout. However, that could end up.

_Will Elly want to be with me? Or does she still want to be with Mark?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Elly's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Six**

Elly's POV

Elly was stunned as she could hear someone moving about the house. Elly remained silently clinging to Chloe as they lay together in Chloe's bed. She looked down at the woman who was almost cowering in her arms. Her eyes were shut tight and she looked completely terrified.

_Chloe really doesn't want us to be caught. Look at her; she's so scared that Mark has come home. I'm sure it's just Aaron and David who have returned home. I can hear them in the kitchen. I'm sure I hear voices talking to one another. Mark doesn't talk to himself. Everything he feels, he keeps it locked up inside his head. I've never been able to reach him. Chloe is the complete opposite; she's so open and fearless and soft and gentle and embracing…and how did it just hit me that she's pressing her naked body against mine?!_

_Wow this feels…so different. Good different. It feels comfortable. Our bodies are interlocking in a way that makes me feel like they are meant to. I've never felt this before…and I…God help me the only thing I want is to feel more of this._

_Chloe's body is so…her breasts feel amazing. I've never thought about another's woman's breasts before. And her pelvis is grinding into mine. I can feel the wetness between her legs…and now I feel my own. I never thought Chloe could make me feel this._

_This is all so new. I don't know if I'm ready to explore her body, I'm so afraid of disappointing her. Of not been able to give her pleasure. But my body is aching for her to explore mine. I want her hands touching every inch of it. I want her to pleasure me and bring me over the edge. I need this more than anything right now. _

_Oh go to bed Aaron and David, seriously, I don't think I can wait any longer. I'm going crazy here._

_I watch Chloe against me. I want her so badly…I just…How can I possibly say it out loud to Chloe? I've been brave all night but actually saying the words and telling Chloe I want her inside me and exploring every part of me…how do I admit that?_

_Well at least Aaron and David have gone to bed now. And they've got the TV on. Nice. I don't have to completely try and stop every noise Chloe makes me feel._

_Look at her; she's still hiding against me, has she even realized we didn't get caught?_

"Breathe," Elly whispered as she kissed Chloe lightly, "You look terrified."

Chloe's eyes snapped open. Elly was relieved when Chloe finally got her breathing back to normal.

"I am," Chloe admitted, "I thought..." before trailing off, "I'm terrified you don't want me...so I thought leaping into your arms would release the pressure between us even though I know whatever happens tonight is completely your choice. I shouldn't have forced myself on top of you."

Elly smiled, before stammering, "I want you...on top...I mean this feels...safe being in your arms like this."

"I feel safe too," Chloe confessed, leaning up and kissing Elly lightly. Elly pulled Chloe closer to her deepening the kiss, they moaned against each other. Elly reached out and rested her hands around Chloe's middle back.

For the second time Elly acknowledged just how amazing Chloe felt against her, their legs were entangled, their hips couldn't be pried apart, their breasts firmly against each other's, their nipples hard and grazing each other's in some form of torture.

Chloe reached out and cupped Elly's left breast in her hand.

_Damn that feels good._

Elly's body responded by rising to Chloe's hand before falling back against the bed. Their kisses continued as Chloe stroked Elly's nipple. Elly enjoyed the sensation and was unable to hide her reactions Chloe was invoking in her. Chloe let their kisses fall away, ducking her head down and capturing the nipple in her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it.

_Wow, that's wow._

Elly moaned deeply but kept her grip around Chloe's back as she allowed the younger woman to kiss her breasts and squeeze them with her fingertips. Elly felt comfortable by the sounds emanating from her mouth.

_God this is torture, she's taking her time and really exploring every inch of me. I've never had a lover do this before. She makes me want to be brave enough to touch her too but I'm so scared I won't know what I'm doing and won't be able to return her pleasure._

Elly tried to ignore the doubts in her mind as she continued allowing Chloe to tease, kiss, and nip at her breasts and nipples.

_I'm in all kinds of pleasure. Is that all I can provide her tonight...her to pleasure me? I want to be ready to take things to the next level and explore my attraction for her. After all these months I have only just worked out that I'm attracted to Chloe...am I so afraid to come to terms with it and act on it?_

Chloe bought herself back to Elly's level, "Do you want to-?"

_Yes! Yes, Chloe please I need you to make love to me. My body is aching for you, can't you see?_

"Keep doing what you're doing, Chloe," Elly interrupted with encouragement, "Don't stop."

_I still can't say the words can I?_

Chloe nodded gently before resuming torturing Elly's breasts to the point that no one ever had before. Chloe's fingers and tongue kept at Elly's breasts for a while longer. Elly's moans were softer.

_Chloe I am so ready for this. I want you to sleep with me now. I can't deny it. This attraction I feel for you came out of nowhere tonight and I'm so scared that tonight might only be one sided only in exploring each other but I'm so ready for you to make love to me. I just wish I could be clearer in making you understand. _

Chloe whispered gently against Elly's ear, "Elly, I was wondering if maybe you would-"

Elly cut off Chloe, not realising she was misreading her intentions, "I'm ready. I need you to..." Chloe glowed at her response.

Putting aside her fear to work out whether she could reciprocate Chloe's gentle touches to her body, she hoped Chloe's desire to pleasure her body was more than enough to satisfy Chloe. Elly willed herself to articulate exactly what she was asking Chloe to do.

Hoping Chloe knew the answer without her needing to say the words, Elly was thrilled when Chloe gently rolled on top of her, releasing her right hand from been under Elly's side. Elly groaned at the momentary loss of Chloe's hips against hers. Elly's fingers continued circling around Chloe's lower back.

Chloe gazed deeply into Elly's eyes, as Elly repeated, "I'm ready." Chloe licked her lips as she found her gaze move down the length of Elly's body. Elly's left hand left Chloe's back to curl it around Chloe's right hand. Elly bought their hands to her lips, kissing the tips of Chloe's fingers before she helped Chloe guide her hand down the length of her body with Chloe resting it in between Elly's thighs. Elly's breathing spluttered.

Chloe bought their lips together, dancing their tongues together as her fingers traced Elly's thighs delicately. Elly knew that Chloe was feeling the wetness between her legs and felt that Chloe was unable to hold back any longer as she slipped her index finger inside Elly.

_I have no words._

Elly reacted immediately, her moan nearly breaking their kiss, her hips lifted off the bed, propelling Chloe's hips and hand with her movements. As their hips came to rest back on the bed, Elly felt Chloe gently stroking her finger in and out of her. Elly broke their kiss before burying her lips against Chloe's neck, continuing to moan in pleasure but desperate to muffle the sounds she was making for fear of being caught.

_Yes, God yes, Chloe, this feels so fucking incredible._

Their bodies danced in a rhythm together as Chloe added a second finger inside Elly and Elly hoped Chloe would soon find her clit to bring her to the ultimate feeling of pleasure. It didn't take very long to find and she rubbed it gently causing Elly to convulse in pleasure and Elly's body told her to keep going. Chloe didn't ignore the encouragement, eagerly needing to bring the woman she loved to orgasm.

_Damn, Chloe, how did you manage to do that so quickly? Mark could take all day and still not find it. Fuck Mark and his fucking text to cancel our wedding. He's a selfish lover and I can't believe I've put up with that for so long when you've been here this whole time._

_God I should've given myself to you months ago when you first kissed me. If I didn't freak out at that moment and kissed you back there wouldn't have even been a wedding to Mark, Mel never would've come back into the picture and hurt you all over again, Mark would've been over his pain by now and you and I could've been enjoying this every night for months. Could you even imagine going back to that sliding doors moment and how different things could've been?_

Elly's lips were permanently attached to Chloe's neck, her groans of intensifying pleasure muffled, as she felt Chloe change tactics as she slowed things down by stroking her fingers in and out of Elly at a slower pace.

_No! Why? Don't slow down Chloe, I'm already so close. You're torturing me. Christ you're good at it. You know what this is doing to me. I need you to let me orgasm. Please Chloe, let me._

Elly's disappointment at the slower pace was obvious, Elly's hips bucking every time Chloe's fingers left her centre, in desperate need for more contact, her hands gripping Chloe's lower back tighter, and her moans shifting to frustration.

Giving in quickly, Chloe shifted back to the original pace.

_That's more like it. Keep going Chloe, I'm nearly there._

Within minutes Elly's body was trembling as her orgasm coursed through her.

_Chloe! Yes! Thank you! That was indescribable. Do it again!_

Chloe held Elly gently as she reacted to the sensations.

_That was like nothing I have ever felt before._

_Having the person who loves you completely making love to you is the most incredible feeling in the world. I realize now I haven't felt it before because no one has ever loved me so selflessly like you do._

Elly's lips lifted from Chloe's neck and shifted back so they were staring into one another's eyes. Chloe slipped her fingers out of Elly, wiping the wetness off them on the bed sheets.

_I thought Chloe might have wanted to taste them._

Before Elly could seemingly recover from her orgasm, Chloe prompted her next move. Chloe kissed Elly gently, then began shifting her body down Elly's, trailing kisses all along her body as she went.

_Yes, Queen! I need you again!_

When Chloe reached Elly's belly button Elly bought her right leg up bending it at the knee. Chloe reached out for it, holding her hand under the thigh, gently massaging the skin as she bought herself down and nestled herself in between Elly's legs.

_Don't torture me again, Chloe, give me what I need!_

Chloe began kissing Elly's thigh and Elly gave her encouragement by bucking her hips and reaching her hand down to guide Chloe's mouth between her legs. Chloe kissed her gently, just the hint of Chloe's lips on Elly's wetness drove her crazy for more.

_Don't just kiss me, Chloe, take me. Take all of me!_

Elly's hand entangled in Chloe's hair, caressing the blonde. Chloe dove her tongue into Elly, slipping it in and out as she softly explored her, licking the juices that were flowing from her.

_And I thought I knew what incredible felt like 5 minutes ago!_

Elly's entire body constricted at the sensation, her moans of pleasure increasing in volume without being able to stop them. Elly felt assured that it still wasn't loud enough for them to be heard from another room.

Chloe's tongue worked its way to Elly's clit, taking it in her lips she licked it feverishly, her desperation to bring Elly back to orgasm was encouraged by Elly.

_Chloe, you know my body better than I do! My body is completely yours and I'm not ready for this to be over. How did I not know such a feeling like this was possible?_

It only took a couple minutes and Chloe continued to hold Elly's stretched out leg and hips as the orgasm ripped through her. Kissing her one more time, Chloe removed her tongue from between Elly's legs and licked her lips from the wetness as she once more settled back next to Elly, hovering over her gently.

_I don't want this to be over. I want you to make love to me all over again!_

Elly reached up bringing their lips together, Elly feeling the need to try and ask Chloe to spend the rest of the night making love to her when the kiss deepened and Elly tasted her own wetness on Chloe. Their kiss eventually broke, leaving Elly to stare in wonder at the beautiful woman who'd just made love to her.

"I love you," Chloe confessed.

Elly's eyes darted away from Chloe's immediately, but she soon glanced back hesitantly and bought her lips to Chloe's, kissing her softly, ignoring Chloe's confession.

_Chloe's in love with you and you want to be the kind of selfish lover who would ask her to spend the rest of the night making love to you. You really are an idiot sometimes. Chloe deserves more than that. _

The blonde kissed Elly once more and then rolled over to her side. Elly reached back out for her, wrapping her arms around her waist and spooning her but Chloe didn't look back at Elly. Elly hoped she could work out how Chloe was reacting to their passionate encounter before she could approach her need for their passion to continue that night and work out how she could stop been so afraid to act on her attraction to Chloe.

_We can wait to work out our reactions tomorrow and deal with the fallout then. Right now I just want you all over again Chloe…_

Elly looked down and noticed that Chloe had her eyes closed.

_Wait, is that it? Chloe's just going to fall asleep?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Chloe's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe's POV

Lying there in Elly's arms, Chloe couldn't fall asleep. Three minutes ago she'd gone and reminded Elly that she was in love with her, after she'd made love to her brothers' fiancé. Chloe could feel Elly hovering at her shoulder. Chloe was far too embarrassed to turn around, she did not want to hear the words "I'm sorry, Chloe, I don't love you back" as Elly's response.

_My heart will break into a million pieces._

But Elly wasn't leaning her head back down against Chloe's and falling asleep, she kept hovering, clearly needing to say something but unable to find the words.

"Chlo," Elly finally half whispered, "Are you asleep?"

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut tighter, before giving in and curling her hand in Elly's against her waist, entangling their fingers, letting her know she was wide awake.

_Still deep in my thoughts wondering how this night happened. Still wishing I hadn't said those three little words._

Elly continued, "Can I ask you something?"

Chloe didn't move from their position, sighing as she felt defeated, "I shouldn't have said 'I love you.' That was a really bad time to drop that on you, which is crazy because you know how I feel about you so it wasn't a bangin' shock but you're still working out how you feel about me and an 'I love you' is not the time for that."

Chloe felt Elly's thumb stroke her hand, before Elly's voice broke the silence once more stuttering unexpectedly, "That wasn't…I…my question wasn't…I…it's fine…great I mean…the 'I love you' you said to me was great…it wasn't that…I…well…"

Chloe frowned at Elly's stammering, not used to Elly been unable to form a sentence, gently interrupted, "What's your question?"

Elly exhaled loudly before losing the stutter, "How many women have you been with?"

_That was not what I was expecting Elly to ask me. Okay, wow. Does Elly want to get into a conversation with me over my sexuality and past relationsh—flings? You've had one relationship in your life, Mel, and look how that turned out._

"A handful, five including Mel," Chloe answered honestly, and then acknowledging, "Even half dozen…now."

Chloe could feel Elly struggling to respond so she shifted their entangled hands to her chest, over her heart beat.

_Is six bad? Does Elly think I'm a slut?_

Chloe continued, "I haven't been with many men either. I know I might project a certain image but-"

"I don't care about the guys, Chloe. My question was about the women you've…" Elly interrupted then trailed off, before finally asking, "Of the five…how many have you slept with…but they didn't sleep with you?"

"Um…well…none…always gotta show a lady a good time and let her do the same," Chloe whispered in response, then finally tracking Elly's thoughts, "Oh…no…I didn't mean…Elly…you don't have to…this is not…I'm not expecting anything else from you…you do not need to compare yourself to anyone…let alone the women that I've…I'm more than happy to leave things as they are without you…reciprocating…we are all good here…I don't need you to…"

Elly responded, unable to hide her shy hurt from Chloe, "You don't want me to make love to you?"

Chloe was stunned, frozen for a few seconds before she rolled onto her other side, facing Elly, placing their hands on their hips, "I…I didn't think that you wanted to…do that. Of course, I want you to…I just…I thought…I thought you didn't want me like that."

Chloe watched as Elly blushed, opened her mouth but words seemed to fail her.

_Elly still doesn't know what she wants. Whatever attraction she does feel for me, she's not ready to deal with it._

Chloe nuzzled her face against Elly's neck, "It really is okay. I don't need anything more from you tonight. Just hold me as I fall asleep?"

Elly reached her hand under Chloe's chin, bringing Chloe's lips to hers. They deepened the kiss quickly, Chloe moaning tenderly, as she felt Elly's tongue against hers. She felt Elly's hand release her chin as their kiss broke and Elly stated, "You are not falling asleep right now. This night is far from over."

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. _Is Elly saying what I think she's saying? Oh...holy mackerel she is!_

Chloe felt Elly glide her hand slowly in between their bodies and arched her back at the contact when Elly rested her hand between her legs.

_This night is full of surprises. I can't believe this is happening._

Chloe leant forward kissing Elly slowly as the brunette's hand continued to hover between her legs.

_Elly's so scared she doesn't know what she's doing, I can feel the terror of failing to make love to me all over her body. Elly, baby, you don't need to put so much pressure on yourself. You are so perfect to me already._

Chloe removed her hand from Elly's waist and curled it around the hand between her legs. Elly stared into her eyes, Chloe nodded gently, before extending their index fingers at her opening, "Are you sure? No pressure okay."

"I want to," Elly whispered, "I just need you to…be okay if I can't make you…feel what you made me feel."

Chloe reassured Elly, "You will, I know you will."

Upon Elly nodding in agreement, Chloe gently helped Elly slip their index fingers inside her. Chloe's hips rose at the penetration and she watched as a shy smile developed from Elly's lips, "There's my girl."

_Christ Chloe she's not 'your' girl!_

Chloe took a minute for Elly to get used to the feeling of their fingers inside of her, before gently demonstrating the pace at which Elly should slip her finger in and out of her and then leading her towards but not quite where her clit is deciding to leave Elly the pleasure of locating it herself. Removing her own finger, leaving Elly's to continue thrusting into her as she continued her search for Chloe's clit, Chloe placed her hand back to Elly's waist, and encouraged, "You got this, you're so amazing."

Chloe rode her hips against the movement of Elly's finger, realising that Elly might need to hear verbal encouragement and she shouldn't just keep her thoughts to herself, "Just a little to the…yes! Yes! Right there, baby. Keep going! God that feels good."

_Baby!? You said that out loud to her._

Elly blushed a deep shade of red, hearing Chloe's words, which Chloe immediately picked up on, "You're so close, I don't need to tell you how to…" Chloe moaned as she finally felt Elly graze her clit and immediately continued her encouragement, "That's it! Don't stop! Feel it against your fingertip and massage it. Could you add a second-?"

Chloe excitedly felt Elly's middle finger slipping inside, "Yes! Thank you!"

_Wow this is indescribable. I never thought I could ever feel this way._

Chloe's orgasm tore through her leaving her shaking and trembling against Elly's body.

_How am I ever supposed to let you go now? I've never felt so much for someone; it's tearing me apart knowing this might not last. But how could it not? We're so perfect together. You complete me, Elly._

Elly held Chloe gently, biting her lip as Chloe reached out, holding her too. Chloe whispered, "You're incredible."

Elly blushed, kissing Chloe softly. Chloe was surprised when she heard Elly whisper, "I want to do that again."

_Wow. A few hours ago I never thought this could be possible. She wants me again. And I want her again._

Chloe licked her lips as she took Elly's hand in her own, "I want to do that again too. Can we...do it together?"

Upon Elly nodding, Chloe led their hands between their legs. As they kissed each other deeply, they moaned against one another, as they both slipped their fingers inside the other. Their hips moved together as they made love to one another. Chloe groaned at the feeling of Elly inside her, enjoying the sensation of being inside Elly at the same time. Thrusting against each other frustratingly they quickly found themselves crying out in orgasm.

Clinging herself to Elly, Chloe enjoyed every second of their closeness, unable to believe that Elly had allowed them to experience the passion of making love to one another. Chloe soon felt Elly's lips against her neck and collarbone, the desperation clear as Elly's tongue swirled against her skin.

_Again?! This woman does not stop making me feel like the only woman in the world._

Elly's lips finally found their way to Chloe's breasts, licking her nipples one at a time gently.

_Damn, I can't believe we neglected the foreplay of my breasts before Elly made love to me. We were both too keen for her to be inside of me. God this feels amazing. The way her tongue is licking at them. I really hope that's not the only thing Elly plans on doing with that tongue._

Chloe moaned gently as Elly began rubbing her fingers against her nipples, squeezing them in her grasp. Elly continued kissing each of Chloe's breasts, paying the same amount of attention to each of them. Chloe wrapped her hands in Elly's hair, pulling her lips closer as she continued licking every inch of her breasts. Feeling her need for Elly growing, Chloe lifted her leg and wrapped it on top of Elly's, pressing her wetness against Elly's, hoping to encourage Elly further south.

Elly took the encouragement, shyly smiling at Chloe before sliding her body down the bed, finding herself in between Chloe's waiting legs. Chloe sensed Elly's immediate hesitation.

_I can't show Elly what to do here, she needs to work this one out herself. Please, Elly, I want to feel you inside of me so badly._

"Please, Elly," Chloe begged quietly, "I need you…if you want to."

Chloe felt Elly lean forwards and place gentle kisses against her wetness. For minutes, Elly continued this slow torture as Chloe couldn't resist needing her and unable to stop pressing her wetness against Elly's lips encouraging her to slip her tongue inside her. Eventually Chloe leaned back as the pleasure washed over her with the feeling of Elly licking her slowly. Elly was taking her time, getting used to the feeling of working her tongue to Chloe's clit.

Chloe bucked her hips at the sensation, already feeling that Elly was going to bring her to orgasm once more. Elly continued to explore her slowly and Chloe was enjoying every second of it.

_Let Elly take her time, this is all new to her. I can't believe this is happening. She makes me feel so perfect, she makes me feel—oh God that's it._

Chloe caressed Elly as the woman found her clit and started licking her tongue against it, bringing Chloe to immediate pleasure, her body left in shock by the feeling of Elly bringing her over the edge.

A few minutes later, the two women were lying in the bed, holding each other close, staring into one another's eyes as the feelings of their night together washed over them. Feeling tired and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of her lover, Chloe kissed Elly, before rolling over and cuddling her body against Elly's, letting the brunette spoon her in protection.

Holding their hands together, entangling their fingers, Chloe felt Elly place a gentle kiss against her shoulder before she quietly fell asleep in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 - Elly's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Eight **

Elly's POV

Lying there with her arms wrapped around Chloe, Elly couldn't fall asleep. Three minutes ago she'd been struck with the desperate need to continue her night of passion with Chloe after she had reminded Elly that she was in love with her, after she'd allowed her boyfriend's sister to make love to her. Elly hovered at her shoulder. Elly was far too embarrassed to just come out and tell Chloe she wanted to express her desires deep into the night with her.

_I need to be with you Chloe, one more time. Please let me explore this with you tonight before I lose my courage._

Elly wasn't leaning her head back down against Chloe's and falling asleep, she kept hovering, clearly needing to say something but unable to find the words.

"Chlo," Elly finally half whispered, "Are you asleep?"

Elly watched as Chloe squeezed her eyes shut tighter, before feeling Chloe curl her hand in Elly's against her waist, entangling their fingers, letting her know she was wide awake.

_Still deep in my thoughts wondering how this night happened. Still wishing I had the strength to tell you I don't want this night to end._

Elly continued, "Can I ask you something?"

Chloe didn't move from their position, Elly heard her sigh dejectedly; "I shouldn't have said 'I love you.' That was a really bad time to drop that on you, which is crazy because you know how I feel about you so it wasn't a bangin' shock but you're still working out how you feel about me and an 'I love you' is not the time for that."

_Chloe's worried about telling me she loves me again? All I'm worried about is been too scared to tell her I want to make love to her. I want to make love to her. I really really do. Now I really really want her to let me._

Elly's thumb stroked Chloe's hand, before Elly's voice broke the silence once more stuttering unexpectedly, "That wasn't…I…my question wasn't…I…it's fine…great I mean…the 'I love you' you said to me was great…it wasn't that…I…well…"

Elly frowned at her own stammering, not used to been unable to form a sentence, she was glad when Chloe gently interrupted, "What's your question?"

Elly exhaled loudly before losing the stutter, "How many women have you been with?"

_That's how you start this conversation, Elly! I don't want to know if she's way more experienced then I think she is. I don't want more pressure to perform. I don't even know what I'm doing or how I could possibly pleasure her the way she pleasured me. _

"A handful, five including Mel," Chloe answered honestly, and then acknowledging, "Even half dozen…now."

Chloe could feel Elly struggling to respond so she shifted their entangled hands to her chest, over her heart beat.

_Chloe included me in that list. She included me. I bet those women didn't give up the chance to make love to her. How can I make her see I want to be one of them? That I need to be with her._

Chloe continued, "I haven't been with many men either. I know I might project a certain image but-"

"I don't care about the guys, Chloe. My question was about the women you've…" Elly interrupted then trailed off, before finally asking, "Of the five…how many have you slept with…but they didn't sleep with you?"

"Um…well…none…always gotta show a lady a good time and let her do the same," Chloe whispered in response, then finally tracking Elly's thoughts, "Oh…no…I didn't mean…Elly…you don't have to…this is not…I'm not expecting anything else from you…you do not need to compare yourself to anyone…let alone the women that I've…I'm more than happy to leave things as they are without you…reciprocating…we are all good here…I don't need you to…"

_But I want you to need me to, Chloe. Because I need you._

Elly responded, unable to hide her shy hurt from Chloe, "You don't want me to make love to you?"

Chloe was stunned, frozen for a few seconds before she rolled onto her other side, facing Elly, placing their hands on their hips, "I…I didn't think that you wanted to…do that. Of course, I want you to…I just…I thought…I thought you didn't want me like that."

Chloe watched as Elly blushed, opened her mouth but words seemed to fail her.

_I still don't know how to admit it. This attraction I feel for her, I want to be ready to deal with it._

Chloe nuzzled her face against Elly's neck, "It really is okay. I don't need anything more from you tonight. Just hold me as I fall asleep?"

Elly reached her hand under Chloe's chin, bringing Chloe's lips to hers. They deepened the kiss quickly, Chloe moaning tenderly, as she felt Elly's tongue against hers. Elly's hand released her chin as their kiss broke and Elly stated, "You are not falling asleep right now. This night is far from over."

Elly couldn't believe her ears. _Did I really just insinuate that I want this night to continue, that I want to…oh stop thinking about it and just show Chloe exactly what you mean._

Elly glided her hand slowly in between their bodies and felt Chloe arching her back at the contact when Elly rested her hand between her legs.

_This night is full of surprises. I can't believe this is happening._

Chloe leant forward kissing Elly slowly as the brunette's hand continued to hover between her legs.

_I'm so scared I don't know what I'm doing; I can feel the terror of failing to make love to you all over my body. I wish I didn't need to put so much pressure on myself. I know you think I am so perfect to you already._

Chloe removed her hand from Elly's waist and curled it around the hand between her legs. Elly stared into her eyes, Chloe nodded gently, before extending their index fingers at her opening, "Are you sure? No pressure okay."

_Yes, Chloe, yes, please show me what to do._

"I want to," Elly whispered, "I just need you to…be okay if I can't make you…feel what you made me feel."

_I don't want to disappoint you._

Chloe reassured Elly, "You will, I know you will."

_Chloe has such faith in me._

Upon Elly nodding in agreement, Chloe gently helped Elly slip their index fingers inside her. A shy smile developed from Elly's lips as Chloe's hips rose at the penetration and Chloe whispered, "There's my girl."

_Chloe called me 'her girl'!_

Elly was pleased that Chloe took a minute for her to get used to the feeling of their fingers inside of Chloe, before gently demonstrating the pace at which Elly should slip her finger in and out of her.

_Chloe's now leading me towards but not quite where her clit is. She wants to leave me the pleasure of locating it myself._

Chloe gently removed her own finger, leaving Elly's to continue thrusting into her beginning her search for Chloe's clit, Chloe placed her hand back to Elly's waist, and encouraged, "You got this, you're so amazing."

_I got this, Chloe._

Chloe rode her hips against the movement of Elly's finger, Chloe continuing to show her guidance by encouraging Elly, "Just a little to the…yes! Yes! Right there, baby. Keep going! God that feels good."

_Chloe called me 'Baby'! God this does feel good._

Elly blushed a deep shade of red, hearing Chloe's words, "You're so close, I don't need to tell you how to…" Chloe moaned as Elly finally grazed her clit and immediately continued her encouragement, "That's it! Don't stop! Feel it against your fingertip and massage it. Could you add a second-?"

_I was hoping you would ask me that._

Elly excitedly slipped her middle finger inside Chloe, glowing at Chloe's response, "Yes! Thank you!"

_Wow this is indescribable. I never thought I could ever feel this way._

Chloe's orgasm tore through her leaving her shaking and trembling against Elly's body.

_How am I ever supposed to let you go now? I've never felt so much for someone; it's tearing me apart knowing this might not last. But how could it not? We're so perfect together. You complete me, Chloe._

_I just wish I could be brave enough to admit that without hurting everyone._

Elly held Chloe gently, biting her lip as Chloe reached out, holding her too. Chloe whispered, "You're incredible."

Elly blushed, kissing Chloe softly. Before she could stop herself, Elly whispered, "I want to do that again."

_Wow. A few hours ago I never thought this could be possible. I want her again. And she wants me again._

Chloe licked her lips as she took Elly's hand in her own, "I want to do that again too. Can we...do it together?"

Upon Elly nodding, Chloe led their hands between their legs. As they kissed each other deeply, they moaned against one another, as they both slipped their fingers inside the other.

_Oh my God, Chloe!_

Their hips moved together as they made love to one another. Elly groaned at the feeling of Chloe inside her, enjoying the sensation of being inside Chloe at the same time. Thrusting against each other frustratingly they quickly found themselves crying out in orgasm.

Clinging herself to Chloe, Elly enjoyed every second of their closeness, unable to believe that Chloe had allowed them to experience the passion of making love to one another. Elly's lips were soon against Chloe's neck and collarbone, the desperation clear as Elly's tongue swirled against her skin.

_I want her again! This woman does not stop making me feel like the only woman in the world._

Elly's lips finally found their way to Chloe's breasts, licking her nipples one at a time gently.

_Damn, I can't believe we neglected the foreplay of her breasts before I made love to her. We were both too keen for me to be inside of her. God this feels amazing. The way my tongue is licking at them. I really hope Chloe knows that's not the only thing I plan on doing with my tongue._

Chloe moaned gently as Elly began rubbing her fingers against her nipples, squeezing them in her grasp. Elly continued kissing each of Chloe's breasts, paying the same amount of attention to each of them. Chloe wrapped her hands in Elly's hair, pulling her lips closer as she continued licking every inch of her breasts. Feeling Chloe's need for her growing, Elly noticed that Chloe had lifted her leg and wrapped it on top of Elly's, pressing her wetness against Elly's, hoping to encourage Elly further south.

_Why, yes, mam!_

Elly took the encouragement, shyly smiling at Chloe before sliding her body down the bed, finding herself in between Chloe's waiting legs. Elly knew Chloe sensed her immediate hesitation.

_Chloe can't show me what to do here; I need to work this one out myself. Please, Chloe, tell me that you want to feel me inside of you so badly._

"Please, Elly," Chloe begged quietly, "I need you…if you want to."

_Oh I want!_

Elly leant forwards and placed gentle kisses against Chloe's wetness.

_You taste amazing! I want more._

For minutes, Elly continued this slow torture with Chloe soon unable to resist needing her and Elly felt Chloe begin to press her wetness against Elly's lips encouraging her to slip her tongue inside her. Eventually Elly began licking her slowly. Chloe leaned back as the pleasure washed over her. Elly was taking her time, getting used to the feeling of working her tongue to Chloe's clit.

_This feels so right. How did I ever think I couldn't do this?_

Chloe bucked her hips at the sensation. Elly already began to feel that Chloe was close to orgasm once more. Elly continued to explore her slowly and Chloe was enjoying every second of it.

_Let me take my time, Chloe, this is all new to me. I can't believe this is happening. She makes me feel so perfect, she makes me feel—oh God that's it. Yes! Found it!_

Elly felt Chloe caressing her as Elly found her clit and started licking her tongue against it, bringing Chloe to immediate pleasure, Chloe's body left in shock by the feeling of Elly bringing her over the edge.

A few minutes later, the two women were lying in the bed, holding each other close, staring into one another's eyes as the feelings of their night together washed over them. Sensing how tired Chloe was and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of her lover, Elly leaned into Chloe's kiss, letting the blonde roll over and cuddle her body against Chloe's, spooning her in protection.

Holding their hands together, entangling their fingers, Elly placed a gentle kiss against Chloe's shoulder before Chloe quietly fell asleep in her arms.

_You're so beautiful, Chloe. How am I ever going to work out what I'm going to do?_

Elly laid there cuddling Chloe as she slept in her arms. But Elly couldn't sleep; her mind was racing with thoughts of their passionate night mixed up with her feelings of guilt about Mark.

_As much as a part of me feels that it might be over between Mark and me, it doesn't make this right. He broke off our wedding with a text message and I feel like he doesn't want to be with me anymore, I should've spoken to him, ended it properly before seeking comfort in Chloe. I don't know what to do. This night was perfect. Can I be brave and be with Chloe for real?_

Elly's mind continued to torture her for the next hour as Chloe lay there asleep not knowing of Elly's confusion.

A knock at Chloe's door jolted Elly from all thoughts.

_Oh no!_

"Chlo, are you awake?" Aaron asked as he knocked at the door again.

_God Chloe you need to wake up before he comes in here, Chloe please! I'm not ready for anyone to know about us._

Elly leaned up, running her hand up and down Chloe's arm and whispering in her ear, "Chloe! Chloe! You need to wake up."

A third knock from Aaron, panicked Elly completely as her hand began stroking Chloe's arm desperately her voice now a little louder, "Chloe! Chloe! Get up!"

Chloe finally rustled from her sleep, "That feels so good."

_Chloe's so cute when she's waking. I make her feel good…? Oh God Aaron!_

Aaron spoke a bit louder outside of Chloe's door, "Chloe I really need to talk to you. Are you awake?"

Chloe suddenly felt the panic rising at the situation as she realized why Elly had woken her, immediately yelling out, "Don't come in!"

"I won't but now that I've finally woken you, can we talk for a minute?" Aaron asked none the wiser that Chloe wasn't alone.

Chloe finally looked up at Elly, the panic written all over both their faces. Chloe quickly yelled out, "Give me a minute. Don't come in!"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah you said that already. Don't make me wait too long."

Elly felt the sense of loneliness wash over her as Chloe jumped out of the bed, breaking the contact they'd shared with one another for hours. Elly watched as Chloe grabbed her silky night gown and wrapped it around her naked body. Elly glanced over to the bedroom door.

_One door separates my entire life blowing up in smoke._

_And if you don't get up and out of the way Aarons going to see you lying in Chloe's bed when she opens the door because hello the way the door opens looks directly at the bed._

Elly immediately rose from the bed herself, wrapping the bed sheet around her_. _Unable to hide her panic at the situation, Elly grimaced as she motioned to Chloe that she would stand behind the bedroom door. Chloe nodded, waiting for Elly to move there before exhaling loudly, stamping her foot firmly in the path of the door, to block it from been pushed open even further than she allowed.

"What?" Chloe demanded of Aaron as she slammed the door open five centimetres. Elly held her mouth shut, begging Aaron to leave as soon as possible.

_I miss feeling her body against mine. What is this feeling?_

Elly's feelings for Chloe intensified as she heard Aaron tell his sister, "Mark called. I know where he is."

_Do I even care about Mark anymore? I know I care for Chloe now…I just don't know how much._


	9. Chapter 9 - Chloe's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe's POV

_Mmm that feels so good. _

Chloe started rousing from her sleep, feeling Elly run her hand up and down her arm.

_God, Elly, baby, you are going to be the death of me. Are you really waking me for round three?_

Chloe finally rustled from her sleep, "That feels so good."

Aaron spoke a bit louder outside of Chloe's door, "Chloe I really need to talk to you. Are you awake?"

_Fuck! That's why Elly's woken you up! And you think all she wants is more pleasure from you!? Idiot!_

Chloe suddenly felt the panic rising at the situation as she realized why Elly had woken her, immediately yelling out, "Don't come in!"

"I won't but now that I've finally woken you, can we talk for a minute?" Aaron asked none the wiser that Chloe wasn't alone.

Chloe finally looked up at Elly, the panic written all over both their faces. Chloe quickly yelled out, "Give me a minute. Don't come in!"

Aaron shook his head, "Yeah you said that already. Don't make me wait too long."

Chloe felt the sense of loneliness wash over her as she jumped out of the bed, breaking the contact they'd shared with one another for hours. Chloe grabbed her silky night gown and wrapped it around her naked body. She watched as Elly glanced over to the bedroom door.

_One door separates my entire life blowing up in smoke._

_I can't let Aaron see Elly in my bed. She's getting up too, good as I didn't want to have to tell her that if she doesn't shift out of the way Aaron will see her there when I open the door._

Elly immediately rose from the bed herself, wrapping the bed sheet around her_. _Unable to hide her panic at the situation, Elly grimaced as she motioned to Chloe that she would stand behind the bedroom door. Chloe nodded, waiting for Elly to move there before exhaling loudly, stamping her foot firmly in the path of the door, to block it from been pushed open even further than she allowed.

_As much as I love Elly, I'd rather let Aaron snap my leg into kindling if he tries to open this door than let him find Elly and I together._

"What?" Chloe demanded of Aaron as she slammed the door open five centimetres, hoping her rough approach would make Aaron leave as soon as possible.

_I miss feeling her body against mine. She's standing so close to me I could still reach out to her._

Chloe's feelings for Elly intensified, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, as she heard Aaron say, "Mark called. I know where he is."

_Does Elly even care about Mark anymore? Or does she care about me?_

Chloe shrugged at Aaron, "Okay. Great. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Aaron shook his head, "Chloe, Mark's been MIA for two days now, I finally know where he is. I just want five minutes of your time…are you okay? You look…I mean your hair looks like…do you have sex hair?"

Chloe heard Elly shuffle ever so slightly but didn't react to it.

Aaron heard it, "Chloe is someone there?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No, Az. I do not have sex hair, you Muppet. I don't even know what that means. I'm sorry I'm just not feeling the best right now. If you wanted five minutes then you're down to your last four."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at his sister, "What's up with you?"

Chloe sighed, "Okay, fine, if you really need to know I made a really big mistake last night and I'm paying for it right now."

Chloe felt Elly's hand strike out and grab hold of her hip. The complete panic etched in her touch.

_Don't worry, love, I would never do that to you._

"I had a bottle of wine last night," Chloe lied, then as Aaron's eyebrows rose in acknowledgement that it was hardly the first time she'd done that, Chloe added to the lie, "And then in my drunken haze I did something really stupid and took several sleeping pills. My head is splitting right now, Az. If you want to talk about Mark, fine, but just give me a couple minutes to get myself together."

Chloe felt Elly's grip on her hip relax, but she didn't drop the contact between them.

"Chloe!" Aaron bellowed in astonishment, "You shouldn't be mixing alcohol with sleeping pills. I know you've had a rough week but that is beyond-"

"Idiotic, I know, Az, believe me, I know," Chloe lied, "Now are you going to scold me more cause I already have a headache doing it for me or do you want to go boil the kettle and make me a cuppa? I'll be out in a minute and we can talk about your phone call with Mark."

Aaron nodded, "Sure. Get yourself together. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Chloe closed the door, falling against it as Aaron walked away. She looked over at Elly who was still holding her hip. Without thinking about it they fell against one another in an embrace.

"Thank you for lying to him," Elly whispered, "I know that wasn't easy. He's now going to be worried about you, you know that."

"I'll be okay, I'm used to Aaron been worried about me, that's what brothers are for," Chloe whispered back, reluctant to release Elly from her arms, "I should…go talk to him about…before he comes back and finds us."

Both women reluctantly let go of each other.

_I'm not imagining this am I? Elly doesn't want to let me go. She wants to keep holding me in her arms._

Elly reached out her hand, grazing Chloe's cheek, before pulling her forward and brushing their lips against one another's.

_You don't kiss someone like that in this situation without it meaning more._

"Hey, Chlo," Elly whispered as Chloe placed her hand on the door handle, biting her lip nervously before smiling ever so slightly, "You do have sex hair."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Elly's teasing, "Don't you know it. You too, babe."

Chloe sighed as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. Aaron was pouring them cups of tea, as he spotted her, "There you are, get that into you."

Not wanting to leave Elly for any longer than possible, Chloe took the mug of tea from Aaron and got straight to the point, "Is Mark okay? Where is he? He disappears for two days and rings you in the middle of the night."

Aaron nodded, "Well let's see, Mark's drunk and in a bad way. He's in rural New South Wales. You know years ago when Mark was put into witness protection before you and I even lived here in Erinsborough. Mark's found his way back there. To a farm he was working on before he came back to us. The family at the farm were good to him, they don't know anything about it been witness protection so they don't even know him by his real identity. I guess he thought disappearing and pretending to be somebody else for a few days would help him cope. I managed to get the details out of him of where it is. I'm going to go to the police station first thing tomorrow morning to see if they have any records of the place and if they can confirm exactly where it is. Once I know I'm not going to get lost in the middle of nowhere I'll drive out there and bring him home. He's a wreck and I can't leave him there. I think you should stay here and take care of Elly. Can you do that…without things getting weird for you?"

_Oh Aaron, I've been taking care of Elly all night, you have no idea how late you are to thinking things aren't going to get weird once Mark returns. Elly will need to choose between us. If Mark is a wreck after Sonya dying, I don't know what he'll do if Elly wants to be with me. If she doesn't want to be with me, I'm going to be a wreck._

_God the guilt of this secret is hurting me._

"Okay," Chloe said, taking it all in, as her thoughts shifted to try and comprehend how Mark could make a decision like that to go back to the family that took him in five years earlier.

Aaron shook his head at Chloe's distracted nature, figuring her head was still a mess due to the drinking and pills, "You almost sound like you don't want me to go after him, Chlo."

Chloe ran her hand through her hair, "Of course I want Mark to come home."

"Good," Aaron backed off a bit, "Have you heard from Elly this evening?"

Chloe shook her head, unable to back it up with words denying she had.

"I thought maybe she would've reached out," Aaron said, then explaining further, "You should know that Elly's going to need you…a friend I mean, she's going to need you as a friend. Mark messed up big time. He texted her earlier this evening and told her the wedding was off."

Chloe feigned shock, "A text message to break off their wedding?"

Aaron nodded, "Mark wasn't thinking, everything was getting too much for him and he…look he called it off in a moment of…I don't know…panic that the wedding will just lead him to loosing Elly."

_Mark might be onto something, there's other ways for him to loose Elly and he would never even consider me being the reason that it could actually happen._

Aaron continued, "Anyway, Mark has been texting and calling Elly most of the night trying to get a hold of her but she's not answering. He's been apologising like mad, telling her he doesn't want to lose her and that he does want to marry her but he is scared and what he meant was maybe they should postpone the wedding until after Sonya's memorial. He never meant for her to think the wedding was off completely or that he doesn't want to be with her."

_Elly's phone is still in the lounge room, I can see it from here. What if Mark is trying to message her right now? Aaron will hear it, he'll know she's here, he'll know what Elly and I have been doing._

"I told Mark to let it be for the night, just leave Elly alone until tomorrow," Aaron kept saying, not noticing the look of relief on Chloe's face, "Can you talk to Elly in the morning, tell her to give Mark a call and not to think for one second that he doesn't want to marry her?"

_I can tell her right now if you want._

"I will," Chloe agreed, sipping her tea, "Anyway, I'm going to get back to bed. I'll see you in the morning before you set off after Mark, okay?"

"Sure thing, Chlo," Aaron said, then adding, "I hope you know that I do love you and if circumstances were different…I really wish Elly felt the same way about you and you two could be together because you're amazing and you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

_Me too, Aaron, me too, _Chloe thought as she left the kitchen. _Guilt, guilt, guilt, I deserve anything but love from Aaron, let alone Mark. What have I done?_

Chloe entered her bedroom. _Well, Elly hasn't done a runner to the bathroom and disappeared into the night from the bathroom window so that's promising._

Elly was lying back on the bed where she was before Chloe had been woken up, the bed sheet covering her body, staring at Chloe's side of the bed. Chloe silently closed the door behind her and walked around the bed. With her back to Elly, she slipped out of her silky night gown and then back into bed with Elly. She was comforted when Elly pulled her body to hers and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, nuzzling her face against her neck and spooning her.

_Promising start, I thought for sure these last five minutes were going to give her time to reassess wanting to have anything to do with me._

Chloe breathed in Elly's scent before gently revealing, "Mark's in rural New South Wales. He was drunk when he called Aaron but he gave Aaron enough information that he's going to go after him and bring him home tomorrow."

_I can't lie to her. I have to tell Elly the rest._

Chloe held Elly's hand close to her, her heart beating out of her chest as she gave Elly the chance to go back to Mark, "Mark told Aaron about calling off the wedding. You've got about 10 million apology texts and calls from Mark on your phone by now. He doesn't want to lose you, he does still want to marry you, he's afraid and thinks maybe postponing the wedding is something that should be done but he still wants to be with you."

Chloe felt Elly press her lips against her skin but she didn't answer.

_I still want to be with you too, Elly. Tonight has proven we could have something real between us that's worth fighting for. I don't know if I can spend the rest of the night not knowing if there's any chance for us. I don't want to push you to make a decision but I have to know I have a chance…_

"Do you want Aaron to go after Mark and bring him home?" Elly suddenly spoke up for the first time since Chloe had re-entered the room, as she continued holding Chloe against her.

_Yes. No._

"Yes, because he's my brother and I miss him, I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him in so much pain," Chloe answered, before revealing, "And no, because I don't want this night to end. I don't want to let you go. I don't want to watch you marry him knowing I love you and I could easily spend every day of my life making you as happy as you make me."

_If that's not putting your heart on the line, I don't know what is. Please Elly, just give me a chance._

Elly didn't respond. The silence was deafening. Chloe eventually worked up the courage to repeat Elly's question, "Do you want Aaron to go after Mark and bring him home?"

Chloe felt Elly squeeze her tighter, before settling on her answer, "Yes, because he's Mark and I miss him, I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him in so much pain…And no, because I don't want this night to end. I don't want to let you go."

Elly hesitated before finishing, "I don't know if I can marry him knowing that you love me and you could easily spend every day of your life making me as happy as I make you."

_I can live with that. It's not a promise that we can be together but it's not denying it from been a possibility._

Chloe bought Elly's hand to her lips, kissing her fingertips before settling into Elly's embrace, closing her eyes and having the most amazing night's sleep she had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10 - Elly's POV

**Friday 8th March**

**Chapter Ten**

Elly's POV

Elly watched Chloe from behind the bedroom door as the siblings talked about Mark. Aaron now knowing where he is.

Chloe shrugged at Aaron, "Okay. Great. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Elly couldn't see Aaron but she heard his every word, "Chloe, Mark's been MIA for two days now, I finally know where he is. I just want five minutes of your time…are you okay? You look…I mean your hair looks like…do you have sex hair?"

_How does he see that!? Chloe entirely has sex hair! And you're responsible!_

Elly shuffled ever so slightly at the thought that Aaron may catch them out.

Aaron heard it, "Chloe is someone there?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No, Az. I do not have sex hair, you Muppet. I don't even know what that means. I'm sorry I'm just not feeling the best right now. If you wanted five minutes then you're down to your last four."

Elly could tell from Aaron's tone he was annoyed at his sister, "What's up with you?"

Chloe sighed, "Okay, fine, if you really need to know I made a really big mistake last night and I'm paying for it right now."

Elly's hand reacted immediately by striking out and grabbing hold of Chloe's hip. The complete panic etched in her touch.

_Chloe, you can't do this to us!_

"I had a bottle of wine last night," Chloe lied

_Thank God!_

Elly sensed that Aaron doubted something as Chloe added to the lie, "And then in my drunken haze I did something really stupid and took several sleeping pills. My head is splitting right now, Az. If you want to talk about Mark, fine, but just give me a couple minutes to get myself together."

Elly's grip on Chloe's hip relaxed, but she didn't drop the contact between them.

_Drinking and sleeping pills! Wow! Is it possible that could've actually happened tonight if I hadn't been here? Has Chloe been in more pain over Mel and me than she's been letting on?_

Elly was glad to hear Aaron admonish Chloe even though she knew the story wasn't true, "Chloe! You shouldn't be mixing alcohol with sleeping pills. I know you've had a rough week but that is beyond-"

"Idiotic, I know, Az, believe me, I know," Chloe lied, "Now are you going to scold me more cause I already have a headache doing it for me or do you want to go boil the kettle and make me a cuppa? I'll be out in a minute and we can talk about your phone call with Mark."

Aaron nodded, "Sure. Get yourself together. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Chloe closed the door, falling against it as Aaron walked away. Chloe looked over at Elly who was still holding her hip. Without thinking about it they fell against one another in an embrace.

"Thank you for lying to him," Elly whispered, "I know that wasn't easy. He's now going to be worried about you, you know that."

"I'll be okay, I'm used to Aaron been worried about me, that's what brothers are for," Chloe whispered back, reluctant to release Elly from her arms, "I should…go talk to him about…before he comes back and finds us."

Both women reluctantly let go of each other.

_I'm not imagining this am I? I don't want to let her go. I want to keep holding her in my arms._

Elly reached out her hand, grazing Chloe's cheek, before pulling her forward and brushing their lips against one another's.

_You don't kiss someone like that in this situation without it meaning more._

"Hey, Chlo," Elly whispered as Chloe placed her hand on the door handle, biting her lip nervously before smiling ever so slightly, "You do have sex hair."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Elly's teasing, "Don't you know it. You too, babe."

Once Chloe left the room, Elly suddenly felt very alone.

_How did this night even happen? My entire world has turned around. This night with Chloe has been beyond any wildest dreams. She loves me so deeply. The passion between us ignited and has been so incredible. Chloe and I could have that for every night for the rest of our lives._

_But can we really?_

Elly sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her tighter as she glanced at the bed the memories of their passionate love making overwhelming her.

_Can I really leave Mark for Chloe?_

_Mark has given me every reason to leave him whilst Chloe has given me every reason to be with her. We could be incredible together, we were incredible together tonight. Is that all it could be? Just one night with her? Am I ready for all the consequences that come with leaving Mark for Chloe?_

_Do I wait for Mark to return home and tell Mark in person I'm glad the wedding is off? And then break it to him that I want to be with Chloe? Am I strong enough to be with Chloe?_

Elly bit her lip as she grazed her fingertips across the empty bed.

_I'm brave enough to make love to her in the secret of this room. But Chloe wouldn't want us to hide ourselves away. She'd want to hold my hand in public, put her arms around me, kiss me gently, and just generally show her affection for me. She'd want to take me out on dates, walk me home and kiss me on the front doorstep._

_How would my friends and family come to terms with that? Would they support me? Would they be okay with me moving on from Mark immediately? I'm supposed to be moving out of Susan and Karl's next week. How would they feel about me staying and having Chloe around the house? Would Bea be ashamed of her own sister?_

_And Chloe's family, Aaron and Fay would be shocked but I feel eventually they would support us._

_And what about Mark? Would I tell him I want to be with Chloe straightaway? Or would I give it a couple months until I see signs that he's moved on too? Would Chloe and I be able to hide a relationship for that period of time? Would I sneak in and out of the house to spend the evenings in her bed? Or would she sneak over to mine? Would Chloe even want to hide a relationship?_

_Either way I can already foresee Mark been angry at both of us and not wanting us around him reminding him of what he could of have. Would he kick Chloe out of her own home?_

_Where would she go? Lassiters Hotel is too expensive for more than a couple nights. Would Terese have a spare bedroom to offer Chloe? Would Chloe even want to live with her boss across the road from both Mark and I? Would she go live with a friend I've never met? Would any other of our neighbours have a place for her to stay here in Ramsay St? Or would she rather go live at the backpackers like Leo?_

_I can't see us shacking up with one another at the backpackers but I'd want to be wherever she would be._

_It would be far too quick for Chloe and me to shack up in my room at Susan and Karl's. I don't even live with Mark. Would they make me feel like Chloe and I can't spend the night together in their house?_

_Could Chloe and I get our own place together where we could just be ourselves in the privacy of our own place?_

Elly sighed.

_That's way too soon. You can't even afford a rental bond, you've been unemployed for nearly 4 months, very lucky that Susan and Karl only ask you to chip in for all household bills, oh and spent almost all your savings on a wedding that you don't know if you even want anymore. I'm sure Chloe's job pays well but I doubt she's ready to pay my way for everything if we got a place together._

Elly laid back on the bed, curling back into the position she was in before Aaron had interrupted them, dragging the bed sheet back across her naked body.

_All these thoughts of the future are swirling around in my head. Could I really be brave enough to leave Mark and spend my future with Chloe?_

Chloe entered her bedroom.

_God she's so beautiful! I don't even have to see her face to know how beautiful she is._

Elly felt aware that Chloe was staring at the fact that she was lying back on the bed where she was before Chloe had been woken up, the bed sheet covering her body, staring at Chloe's side of the bed. Elly sensed Chloe silently close the door behind her and walk around the bed. With her back to Elly, Chloe slipped out of her silky night gown and then back into bed with Elly. Elly couldn't resist pulling Chloe's body to hers and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, nuzzling her face against her neck and spooning her.

_I thought for sure these last five minutes talking about Mark with Aaron were going to give her time to reassess wanting to have anything to do with me._

Elly felt Chloe breathing in her scent before gently revealing, "Mark's in rural New South Wales. He was drunk when he called Aaron but he gave Aaron enough information that he's going to go after him and bring him home tomorrow."

_Chloe can't lie to me. This hurts her so much but she still wants me to know Mark's okay._

Chloe held Elly's hand close to her; Elly could feel Chloe's heart beating out of her chest as she gave Elly the chance to go back to Mark, "Mark told Aaron about calling off the wedding. You've got about 10 million apology texts and calls from Mark on your phone by now. He doesn't want to lose you, he does still want to marry you, he's afraid and thinks maybe postponing the wedding is something that should be done but he still wants to be with you."

Chloe felt Elly press her lips against her skin but she didn't answer.

_Chloe is so selfless. She didn't need to tell me any of this tonight. She wants to be with me so much but she's still allowing me to know how Mark feels about me and not hiding it to improve her chances of me wanting to be with her. Is Chloe just going to let me go back to Mark? That it's too hard for her to fight for me as she's afraid I won't choose her?_

_Tonight has proven we could have something real between us that's worth fighting for. I don't know if I can spend the rest of the night not knowing if there's any chance for us. I don't want to push you to make a decision but I have to know I have a chance…that you're not just going to let me walk away from this because it's easier to just let Mark have me?_

"Do you want Aaron to go after Mark and bring him home?" Elly suddenly spoke up for the first time since Chloe had re-entered the room, as she continued holding Chloe against her.

_Fight for me, Chlo!_

"Yes, because he's my brother and I miss him, I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him in so much pain," Chloe answered, before revealing, "And no, because I don't want this night to end. I don't want to let you go. I don't want to watch you marry him knowing I love you and I could easily spend every day of my life making you as happy as you make me."

_If that's not putting your heart on the line, I don't know what is. Chloe's just given me a chance. How do I deal with having to make the choice between you and Mark?_

Elly didn't respond. The silence was deafening. Chloe repeated Elly's question, "Do you want Aaron to go after Mark and bring him home?"

Elly squeezed Chloe tighter, before settling on her answer, "Yes, because he's Mark and I miss him, I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him in so much pain…And no, because I don't want this night to end. I don't want to let you go."

Elly hesitated before finishing, "I don't know if I can marry him knowing that you love me and you could easily spend every day of your life making me as happy as I make you."

_I hope Chloe can live with that. It's not a promise that we can be together but it's not denying it from been a possibility._

Chloe bought Elly's hand to her lips, kissing her fingertips before settling into Elly's embrace, closing her eyes and falling asleep allowing Elly to have the most amazing night's sleep she had ever had.

**Saturday 9****th**** March**

Aaron's POV

"Is that the front door?" Aaron asked himself as he slipped his shirt over his head and left his bedroom, leaving David to sleep.

As Aaron entered the lounge room he noticed the handbag that was there the evening before was gone.

_Aha! I remember it now! It was Elly's handbag; I knew I recognized it and that it wasn't Chloe's. How come I couldn't remember it was Elly's last night when I needed to. Told you so David!_

"Wait, what was Elly doing here last night?" Aaron asked himself as he went to the window, glancing outside, not surprised to see Elly walking down the stairs away from their house.

"Hmm guess she must've been upset over Mark's decision to call off the wedding and spent the night crying in his bed…their bed, this wedding will go ahead and they're going to be married in a few days, and it'll be their bed soon when she moves in here. I should make sure I let her know that even with Mark not been here, this is still her home. Elly doesn't need to sneak in here without us knowing she's here or leave so early in the morning," Aaron continued talking to himself.

Aaron cocked his head as he watched Elly glide down the stairs with a spring in her step, "God, I hope she's not relieved that Mark called off the wedding! Is it possible that Elly looks happy this morning?"

As Elly skipped down the driveway she ran her hand through her hair before walking out of Aaron's view as she headed home.

Aaron shook his head, "And I thought Chloe was the one with sex hair last night…"

Aaron was interrupted by Chloe skipping into the kitchen, greeting him, "Morning Azza Dazz, top of the morning to you."

Aaron watched on as Chloe began whistling happily.

Aaron's eyes widened in shock as he put two and two together.

_Oh hell no! No! No! Just no! No way!_

Aaron couldn't believe it.

_Elly is as straight as an arrow and Chloe would never hurt Mark like that!_

_There's just no way…nope! Don't' even think such things. Elly spent the night in Mark's bed crying over her wedding been called off. Just because they are both skipping around happily and both may possibly have sex hair does not mean what you think it means!_

_Okay so Elly may not have spent the night in Mark's bed crying. Chloe and Elly probably just spent the night talking. Don't even entertain any other such craziness!_

Aaron went over to the kitchen and began helping Chloe get breakfast ready, forgetting the crazy idea that Elly and Chloe could possibly have spent the night together.

A few days later Aaron would learn that his first instinct about Chloe and Elly was right.

The End.


End file.
